


World is mine - Sasuke

by eliescool



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Failed Time Travel, Humor, I Don't Even Know, No Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke is full of himself, Snakes, Student Council, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliescool/pseuds/eliescool
Summary: Unsatisfied with how things turned out Sasuke travels back in time. Only something goes wrong and only his powers and knowledge on how to use them make it. Little Sasuke is stoked.
Comments: 63
Kudos: 208





	1. Sasuke goes to school a little different.

When Sasuke woke up things were different. He has gained knowledge, and not just any knowledge but the knowledge of several awesome jutsu. At this rate he can surpass his brother in no time.

His parents didn’t notice anything yet because he took his breakfast with him to school. Dad and Itachi do it all the time so why shouldn’t he? He didn’t take the normal route to school either, nope, he teleported. If he could do it might as well use it. It shouldn’t fall under improper use of jutsu either because he’s seen other ninja use jutsu for more trivial things.

The problems started when the other kids arrived. 

‘Hey Sasuke, what’s up with your eye?’ one of the boys asks. Sasuke looks at the boy. He isn’t anyone significant so why bother answer.

‘Yeah, it’s all weird and purple.’ One of the girls adds. Sasuke took a moment to consider. He has to keep up his reputation and the best looking Uchiha, so might as well answer.

‘My rinnegan?’ the kids nod, ‘I woke up with it this morning.’

‘Really?’ they respond. Sasuke nods. 

‘Strange,’ and they continued on their way.

In class they have a lesson focused on a new jutsu they have to learn. The clone jutsu. Sasuke already knows how to do it. Yesterday he couldn’t, but now he can. It’s easy and nothing compared to his Chidori.

‘Alright class go ahead and practice. I will keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t hurt yourselves. Go!’ The teacher encourages the class. Sasuke rolls his eyes. This teacher has always been a tad bit too cheerful and sweet for his liking. That teacher they had a couple months back, from the torture division was pretty cool though. It’s always a hit or miss.

Sasuke stands up and performs the technique. Perfectly of course, he is the most amazing person in class after all. The teacher is a little shocked though.

‘Great job Sasuke. Can you do it again.’ Teacher smiles at him. She’s extremely cheerful today which means extra torture. Just when he though the day couldn’t get worse.

‘Was this not good enough?’ he asks. 

‘No, it was perfect, but I want to make sure it’s not just beginners’ luck.’ Couldn’t she just accept that he’s perfect? That would make things a lot easier.

‘Why would it be?’ But he still does it anyway and again it’s perfect. The others in the class look at him with wonder in their eyes, as usual.

‘If you want you can help out your classmates.’ He doesn’t want that. He isn’t going to do that.

‘I’m not going to fall that low.’ He takes his seat and observes. These rascals all fail spectacularly, they are not Uchiha after all. Some clones make funny faces though. Sasuke gets a good laugh out of them, not out loud though. He’s supposed to be the quiet bad boy.

‘Sasuke-kun could you please give me some pointers,’ a girl asks. She is fangirl number 4, not super annoying but still persistent. She has pink hair which is a little strange but Sasuke is not going to judge. She tries the technique and Sasuke sees the problem. She isn’t using the right amount of chakra. She should practice more.

‘Hn,’ he responds. He isn’t going to tell her anything.

‘Please.’ And there she goes with the puppy eyes. Luckily Sasuke is not affected by the technique. He still gives her some pointers, so she can stop bothering him.

‘Practice and listen to the teacher. She explained it well.’ More he cannot say, or she might surpass him, and he can’t have that.

‘Oh,’ she looks a little disappointed. What does she want then? Him giving her a hug while demonstrating. No way!

‘Hn,’ he says, and she turns away. Probably to tell her friends that he talked to her.

‘Aargh this is bullshit, Sensei this jutsu is broken,’ screams the loudmouth of the class. His language as undignified as ever.

‘Naruto language, and you’re not doing it right.’ Sasuke takes a turn to look as Naruto tries again. He overpowers the technique and the clones only produce smoke, no image. He put way too much chakra in it, not that he’s going to tell him. He has a reputation to uphold.

‘Sasuke why don’t you help him. You’re sitting there doing nothing.’ The teacher looks at him with a glint in her eyes. Sasuke tries not to look her in the eyes or he’s trapped.

‘Hn, don’t want to,’ he scoffs.

‘Do it,’ his teacher demands. And this is why he doesn’t like this teacher. She’s horrible. He walks over to Naruto. Naruto sends him a glare, which he gladly returns.

‘I don’t need your help bastard.’ Naruto says. Sasuke grunts. The feeling is mutual.

‘Not like I want to help you either.’ And he increases the amount of glare. Naruto does the same and sparks appear between them.

‘Boys!’ came the remark of the teacher. They quickly stop their banter. Naruto tries the technique again. Sasuke notices several things wrong with it.

‘You are putting too much chakra into it, and your hands are positioned wrong,’ he says. Naruto looks at his hands.

‘Eh?’ Sasuke takes Naruto’s hands and puts them in the correct position. Naruto struggles to keep the position but manages nonetheless. He then tries again, putting much less chakra into it and the results are noticeable. A clone does form but the clone is white and malformed, but it’s progress. Naruto seems happy with the progress.

‘Yatta!’ he cheers. Sasuke resist the urge to plant his face in his hands. Why is he so cheerful?

‘You’re not there yet idiot.’ The clones don’t look real in the slightest.

‘Don’t call me that.’ Naruto says. Sasuke sticks out his tongue, it’s a little uncharacteristic but Naruto has always been good at getting him like that. ‘What should I do?’

‘Less chakra, more practice.’ Sasuke explains. It’s blunt but he doesn’t feel the need to be kind to Naruto.

‘I already put the least I can into it.’ That can’t be. If that’s true, then Naruto must have a ginormous amount. Sasuke got a lot too but only after this morning. He should take note of that. He can’t have Naruto surpass him.

‘Then your chakra control is just bad.’ Sasuke says. There can be no other explanation then.

‘Bastard.’ Naruto sticks out his tongue this time.

‘If you weren’t such an idiot you wouldn’t need my help.’ Sasuke smirks. Naruto doesn’t seem to like the remarks as he launches himself at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges with ease. Then someone appears behind him.

‘Boys behave yourself.’ Their teacher hits them on the head with two books. It hurts. She’s the worst.

The school day continued. People kept on asking about his eye. He ignored them. It was bad but doable. Hopefully his parents won’t throw a fit about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another new story. This one is little more laid back than the others. The chapter will also be a bit shorter. Please don't take it too seriously. It's basically end of canon Sasuke tries to travel back in time but fails and only his powers make it. Little Sasuke is going to abuse those powers the best he can.


	2. Sasuke is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his family finds out about his eye.

At home he sat at the table doing homework. Why couldn’t these mystery powers also give him the knowledge on history and physics? Well, better not look a gift horse in the mouth.

His mother is in the kitchen making dinner. Itachi is still out, stupid older brother. Father is in his study. None of them have commented on his eye yet.

‘Sasuke can you go get some sugar for me? We’re all out,’ his mother asks from the kitchen. Sasuke sighs. Can’t he have a little peace for once.

‘I’m busy,’ he yells back. 

‘It won’t take long.’ His mother says in a harsh tone. Sasuke knows he can’t argue with her when she gets like that.

‘Fine.’ And he teleports to the nearest shop. He has been there before with his mother. He goes inside and takes the largest bag of sugar he can find, as well as a tomato. He deserves it. He takes them to the counter and then promptly realizes he forgot the money. Oh well. He opens a portal connected to his parents’ safe and stick his hand in. He grabs a hand full of money. This should be enough. The man behind the counter looks at him strangely. 

‘Here this should be enough.’ The man blinks and takes the money. He calculates the change and gives him back the change. Sasuke takes everything and goes back outside. Now to get home. He doesn’t want to run into anyone familiar.

‘Sasuke great to see you.’ Sasuke looks up at the voice and sees his brother. Now he had to walk home. Annoying brother. Hopefully he won’t ask about his eye. He doesn’t want to deal with that for now.

‘Hn.’ He turns around and proceeds to walk away. Please Itachi, don’t ask about the eye.

‘What’s with your eye?’ Darn it! Nope. Why are brothers so annoying? He loves his brother, but he can be such a meanie sometimes.

‘Nothing.’ After being bothered for the entire day at school he doesn’t feel the need to reply to Itachi. He continues to walk away but Itachi follows him. Since Itachi has longer legs he walks a lot faster than little Sasuke. 

‘This is not normal. Maybe we should go to a medic.’ Itachi puts his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder in comfort but Sasuke can only shiver. Now he can’t teleport away.

‘No!’ He does not want to see a medic. Those people are evil for sure. They poke you with needles. His perfect skin doesn’t need those injuries.

‘Then what is it?’ Itachi asks. He’s still not letting go. He turns Sasuke around and takes a direct look at his eye. It’s purple with rings and magatama. 

‘Just my rinnegan,’ Sasuke says. Itachi seems a little shocked and removes his hand. Now Sasuke can get away.

‘What?’ Sasuke having no interest in the conversation anymore promptly teleported back home. Itachi would come home later. He puts the bag in the kitchen for his mother to find and goes back to his homework.

‘Back already?’ His mother has heard the shuffle of the bag. Sasuke has only been gone for two minutes. That’s about how long it takes to get to the store. What did he do?

‘Hn,’ Sasuke grunts. He doesn’t want to respond. Why is everyone being so nosy today. It’ll give him wrinkles and he can’t have that.

‘Thank you. I appreciate it.’ His mother knows that if he doesn’t want to answer he doesn’t. He appreciates the thank you though.

‘Hn.’ Sasuke looks at his books. Does he really have to know how the international merchant trade agreement influenced the economy in Kiri? That was 50 years ago. Not relevant anymore as the agreement changed over the years.

‘Mom I’m back.’ Came the voice of Itachi. How was he so quick? Sasuke is pretty sure he can’t teleport. Did he run back home?

‘Welcome home sweetie.’ Itachi takes off his shoes and walks up to her. 

‘Mom, do you know what’s wrong with Sasuke’s eye.’ This is the signal that Sasuke should leave immediately. He teleports up to his room but keeps an ear to the ground to keep track of the conversation.

‘Sasuke? Is there something wrong?’ his mother asks Itachi. She sounds worried.

‘He has a purple eye. He called it the rinnegan.’ Itachi explains. Sasuke can hear that his mother stopped stirring the food.

‘Sasuke get back here!’ his mom shouts. Sasuke sighs. There is no getting out of this is there? He teleports back down. He appears right in front of them. They both seem a little taken aback.

‘What?’ his mother says. She didn’t know Sasuke could do that.

‘He did this before as well,’ Itachi explains. He too is a little surprised. Especially after what happened in the street. His mother composes herself and looks directly at him.

‘Show me your eye.’ Sasuke looks her in the eyes. She comes closer and inspects it. It’s a little strange to see his mother this close. She’s deep in thought. Itachi waits for her response.

‘Dear! Please come here,’ she calls for his father. Sasuke hopes he’s not in trouble. The only time his father talks to him is when he’s in trouble.

‘What is it?’ He walks through the door and looks for what the commotion is all about.

‘Sasuke’s eye is strange.’ Sasuke can see his father take a look. He also gets closer and inspects the eye. Why do they feel the need to get this close? He knows he’s handsome, but he didn’t think his parents did it because of that.

‘Sasuke do you know how you got this?’ his father asks. His father stands back up. Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief. He then starts explaining.

‘I woke up with it this morning. It’s the rinnegan.’ Better get that cat out of the box as well. His father doesn’t seem too surprised.

‘It certainly looks like the descriptions.’ There are descriptions of the rinnegan? ‘How odd.’ You think? I woke up with a legendary doujutsu and you say ‘how odd’ of course. 

‘Is that how you teleport?’ Itachi asks. Of course, his brother figured that out. He is the amazing genius after all. Well not anymore because soon Sasuke shall be known as the most powerful ninja in the world.

‘Teleport?’ His father asks. He’s a little surprised. It is not like the powers of the rinnegan are well discovered.

‘Yup!’ Sasuke cheers. He’s sure that the smile on his face makes him extra adorable.

‘Are there any other things you know?’ his father asks. He is quite interested in Sasuke, that’s a first.

‘A lot. I woke up this morning and now I can do all these awesome techniques and things.’ His parents wait for a continuation. ‘Like the Chidori.’

‘Isn’t that Kakashi-senpai’s technique?’ Itachi asks.

‘Is it?’ Sasuke doesn’t know. He only knows the jutsu.

‘You don’t know?’ Itachi seems surprised. It’s a little hard to tell sometimes with him. Sasuke know him though. Thus, he can make relatively accurate estimates on what he’s feeling.

‘I only know the techniques and how to apply them, nothing more,’ he explains.

‘Oh.’ Itachi is deep in thought. Sasuke gets it. He would be to if suddenly his little brother got awesomely amazing.

‘Boys dinner is ready.’ His mother yells from the kitchen. They all take their seat at the table and proceed to eat dinner. It could have gone a lot worse. He could have been brought to the hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now most of the serious stuff is over and we can get to the humour.


	3. Sasuke beats Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke fights Naruto and wins. Of course.

The next day is interesting. While people do not stop asking him about his eye he does get the chance to show of his awesome powers to the class. They are doing spars today. Everything is allowed except endangering someone. Sasuke can live with that, even if he can’t show of his Chidori.

And the best thing is. He got matched up with Naruto. Now the dead last can finally see how weak he actually is. Sasuke can already see it. Naruto on the ground begging for mercy as Sasuke shows him who’s boss with his Susanoo. It will be fantastic.

As he enters the small ring he hears his fangirls squeal. While it is an annoying sound it is great to hear. It means he’s still on top of his game.

Naruto grumbles. He already knows he’s outmatched. But Sasuke knows Naruto, he isn’t one to give up. They take position and their teacher starts the match.

Sasuke moves quickly. He appears right behind Naruto. Naruto doesn’t get the time to notice before Sasuke hits him on the back of his head, hard. It doesn’t seem to affect Naruto too much and he goes for a punch. 

Sasuke smiles as he activates his sharingan and then things get easy. The punch Naruto makes seems to go for him in slow-motion and he can dodge it with ease. Then Sasuke prepares his own punch. It comes naturally to him, it feels familiar. He hits Naruto in the face, right next to his nose as Naruto managed to start a dodge just in time. The force hits Naruto hard and he has to take a few steps back.

Sasuke took this as his change to prepare the fireball technique. He launches the fireball and Naruto has to get out of the circle to dodge it. Meaning that Sasuke won. And he doesn’t even feel tired.

‘Dude that fireball was twice as large as last time. And back then you were tired. Been practicing much?’ Came from one of the boys Sasuke doesn’t bother to remember. In actuality he hasn’t been practicing at all. The power boost from yesterday did all that.

‘Oi bastard. One day I’m gonna be strong enough to beat you to the ground.’ Naruto yells at him from the other side of the field. The boy has a few scrapes but other than that isn’t too injured.

‘I’ll wait for that day. If it ever comes.’ Sasuke teases. Who knows, he might get an actual challenge. He’ll look forward to that day.

‘You’ll see!’ Naruto yells before he gets interrupted by classmates.

‘Hn,’ Sasuke grunts. He doesn’t want to continue the conversation. Then a shadow appears from behind him. Sasuke turns around and it’s his teacher. The annoying one.

‘Sasuke-kun great job on the match today. I didn’t know you awakened your sharingan.’ Of course, she didn’t. He didn’t tell anyone. Yesterday got enough attention as is.

‘I didn’t tell you,’ he responds. The teacher smiles. She isn’t as cheerful as yesterday but it’s still too much according to Sasuke. Where does she get the energy?

‘No, you didn’t. But next time you should. It is a little unfair on Naruto,’ she scolds Sasuke. Sasuke doesn’t pay mind to it. The only people that can scold him are his parents. Others have tried but they didn’t succeed.

‘As if I care.’ Teach hits him on the head with her favorite book. ‘That idiot can’t hope to surpass me.’

‘That’s not the point. He didn’t get to show what he learned at all.’ Does he have to? Knowing Naruto, he didn’t learn a single thing. What could he have shown then?

‘Then he should get stronger.’ Or matched with someone else. It didn’t matter that he got paired up with Naruto. If it was Shikamaru he would have done the same things. Sasuke treats people equally, he discriminates against everyone that isn’t himself. The teacher sighs and walks away. She probably thinks Sasuke is a lot cause or something.

‘Sasuke-kun! You are so amazing.’ Came the screams from the fangirls. Why do they feel the need to point out the obvious? He already knows he’s amazing.

‘Sasuke you bastard!’ Naruto screams from the other side of the field. 

‘What is it idiot?’ He throws smirk #3 and the girls swoon. Some of them even faint. Sasuke got this much power over them. He wonders if it will get stronger over time. Uchiha’s are known to look better with age.

‘Let’s train together after school.’ Sasuke would like some training. Naruto is serious enough even if he’s not exactly strong. He’s got the will. Sasuke isn’t quite convinced yet.

‘What do I get out of it?’ He’s not going to hang out with a nobody without getting something in return.

‘A free meal!’ Naruto yells. He must have some extra ramen voucher or something. Sasuke knows Naruto is not exactly well off in the cash department. But Sasuke isn’t one to turn down free food, as long as it’s not sweet.

‘Sure,’ he says. Naruto grins. He is genuinely excited. Maybe he’ll learn some special tricks from Sasuke.

‘Gotcha. Let’s meet at the entrance.’ Naruto yells as he runs back inside. Sasuke follows the boy.

‘Hn.’ At least now he’s got something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter. Next chapter will be Naruto and Sasuke training together.


	4. Sasuke trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's training with Naruto

Training with Naruto is fun. He has to admit. Naruto challenges him, it’s a little refreshing. But it would have been better if the things he challenged him in were actually challenging.

‘Sasuke can you hit all the trees with shuriken in one throw?’ Naruto asks. He seems a little smug. It would be impressive if Naruto could do it. For Sasuke though it is easy.

‘Of course. Can you?’ he teases the boy. Naruto huffs arms folded.

‘You bet I can.’ Naruto proceeds to throw so many weapons the weapon dealers would have blushed. He does hit all the trees, but most of the weapons miss. Sasuke supposes it counts.

‘I’d like to see you do better.’ Naruto says to the boy. Now for anyone else their age this would have been difficult. But Sasuke is amazing and he can do it. He doesn’t even have to think about it.

‘Hn,’ Sasuke says. He takes 7 shuriken in his hands, there are 7 trees after all and in a graceful throw he hits all of them. He turns to look at Naruto who is gaping like a fish.

‘Wow! You have to teach me!’ Naruto practically yells in his face. Sasuke can see stars in his eyes. It’s a little creepy. He doesn’t think projectiles are Naruto’s strong point though.

‘No,’ he states. Naruto looks deflated at that.

‘Why not?’ he asks. He comes close to Sasuke and takes his hands. Silently begging for Sasuke to teach him.

‘I can’t have you surpass me.’ Sasuke shakes his hands loose and turns around. Naruto smiles and taps Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke glimpses back at the other.

‘Eh, someone scared he’ll get upped?’ Naruto teases. The smile on his face looks eerily similar to the one he wears when pranking. Sasuke can only hope he doesn’t get pranked later for refusing.

‘No. But it never hurts to be cautious.’ He’s speaking the truth. With how things are now. He’s miles above Naruto. He seriously doubts his parents could stand up to him. His brother might have chance but even he would struggle against a Susanoo. 

‘So, what do you want to practice?’ Naruto asks. Sasuke has to take a moment to think. He’s already good at everything. But if there is one thing he could improve it would be this.

‘My sensing techniques,’ Sasuke says. Naruto looks confused.

‘Sensing?’ he asks Sasuke. Does he not know what it is? Or is he confused why?

‘I’m great at everything but that could be better,’ Sasuke explains. Naruto’s face doesn’t change.

‘What is sensing?’ Naruto asks. Sasuke sighs. He tends to forget that Naruto is stupid. His far superior intellect can hardly grasp the amount of stupidity inside Naruto’s brain.

‘It’s feeling chakra.’ Naruto’s mouth makes an o. But Sasuke can still clearly see that he doesn’t get it.

‘The magic stuff, right?’ Is that seriously what he calls chakra? No wonder his grades are so bad. Maybe he should get extra lessons.

‘Hn.’

‘Well how do we get started then?’ Naruto asks. Sasuke thinks. It has to be something Naruto can do already.

‘We meditate,’ he explains. Naruto looks a little disappointed.

‘That’s boring,’ he says. Sasuke grunts. 

‘Well then you won’t get better,’ Sasuke states. Naruto grumbles but proceeds to do it anyway. They take a couple minutes. Sasuke has to actually help Naruto concentrate for a little bit but once they get going Naruto quiets down. They take about half an hour. Halfway through the hour Sasuke explains that Naruto should start to focus on his surroundings. To try to see if he can feel something. After said half hour they are done.

‘Okay. Now let’s go get that food shall we!’ Naruto screams as he runs into the direction his favorite ramen stand is. Sasuke sighs and proceeds to follow the boy. It doesn’t take long for them to get there. Especially since Sasuke teleported there, not that Naruto noticed.

‘What shall it be for you two boys?’ the man behind the counter says.

‘Pork ramen sir.’ Naruto says cheerfully. Sasuke nearly flinches at the loudness of the other. Then the man looks at him and Sasuke orders his own.

‘The spiciest kind you have. Then make it as spicy as you can,’ he says. He doesn’t particularly like spicy food but now he’s craving some.

‘Why?’ the man asks. He looks a little confused.

‘I need something to fuel the fire inside me.’ The others look at him a little strangely. They all blink a couple of times before they continue what they are doing.

‘What? Does that work?’ Naruto asks the people working in the stall. The girl laughs at this.

‘No Naruto. It doesn’t. No need to hurt yourself over that,’ she says while still letting out the occasional laugh. Naruto looks a little confused. He doesn’t get it.

‘So, the two of you have been working hard, haven’t you?’ the girl says as the points at their dirty clothes. Naruto rubs the back of his head. Sasuke gives no reaction.

‘Yup. Sasuke showed me this really awesome training regimen. It’s super intense!’ Naruto explains to the family. Sasuke can tell Naruto is still feeling the results.

‘It’s not that bad,’ he dares to point out. For him it was easy. He didn’t even break a sweat.

‘For you. You were not even sweating. You must not be human or something.’ Of course, he’s not. He’s practically a demigod, he’s far superior than a measly human.

‘Hn.’

‘Old man you should know that Sasuke is at the top of the class. He’s really strong. So, don’t let that weird eye fool you.’ Weird eye. He has already explained to Naruto twice that it gives him awesome powers that no one can surpass.

‘I’ve learned long ago that shinobi with strange eyes are a force to be reckoned with.’ There is a story behind that. Sasuke wants to know that story. Not that he’ll ask for it.

‘Huh? I wonder if I’ll ever get weird eyes?’ Naruto wonders. Maybe if you let that strange chakra in your belly loose. Sasuke chooses not to mention that though.

‘So, Sasuke is it?’ Sasuke nods, ‘What is your goal?’ the man asks. Sasuke doesn’t even have to think.

‘My goal? To surpass Itachi!’ he says with passion. It has always been his goal. Maybe then his father will pay some attention to him.

‘Who’s that?’ Naruto asks. Of course, Naruto doesn’t know. He is a bit out of the loop with the ninja clans, which is explained by the fact that he’s an orphan. Sasuke doesn’t mention it though.

‘My brother.’

‘Is he strong?’ Naruto asks with his face right in Sasuke face. Their noses are nearly touching. It’s a little too close for comfort.

‘He’s the strongest ninja in a decade,’ Sasuke explains. Naruto’s eyes go wide, the stars are coming back in them. Clearly Naruto sees an opportunity here.

‘Wow! He must be awesome!’ Naruto screams. Sasuke smirks. If there were any fangirls they would have fainted.

‘He is. But I’m going to be even more awesome. And I already have my rinnegan to prove it.’ He points to his eye. Naruto waves it off. Is he really not impressed with his skills? Sasuke will show him.

‘You’re really full of yourself, aren’t you?’ Naruto says. He doesn’t expect an answer but Sasuke is going to give him one anyway.

‘I’m not. I’m just stating facts.’

‘If you say so…’ Naruto has a sweatdrop appear on his face. It’s just Sasuke antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we'll see more of the other Uchihas. Thank you for reading.


	5. Sasuke finds a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke walks around, finds a snake, and shows off. Nothing new really.

Today is a good day. Sasuke is just strolling around the village until he hears some rustling in the bushes. Sasuke being the ever-curious child that he is has to check it out. He walks over to the bush and looks inside. What he finds inside is a snake. Sasuke likes snakes.

He never really thought about it but something inside him is telling him that snakes are cool. He stretches out his hand and takes the snake up. He doesn’t recognize the species but it’s a small snake. The colors are pretty vibrant but Sasuke doesn’t mind. The snake makes its way around his hand. The snake is able to fit itself 2 times around his little hand.

‘Sasuke what are you doing over there?’ a voice asks him. Sasuke turns around and sees that it’s his brother. Sasuke smiles and holds up his hand with the snake.

‘I found a snake!’ Sasuke says as he shows of the snake he found. Itachi takes a step back and his eyes widen.

‘Sasuke put that snake down. They’re venomous!’ he screams. Sasuke didn’t know that but he doesn’t care. The snake likes him and won’t attack him out of nowhere.

‘But he’s my friend.’ Sasuke makes sure he puts on his cutest pouty face. Itachi sighs and commands Sasuke once more.

‘Put it down.’ Sasuke takes his hand away from Itachi and does his best to protect the snake from him. The snake does appreciate the gesture and his wiggles around his hand once more.

‘No. Look, he likes me.’ Itachi does look. The snake does seem content in Sasuke’s hand. It’s not doing anything. Itachi knows these snakes. They are the Konohan green snake. They are known to be aggressive but this one is quiet in Sasuke’s hand, save for the occasional wiggle.

Itachi puts his hand toward the snake to take it from his brother but then the snake snaps at him. He manages to avoid the bite, but the snake is not done yet. The snake reaches for Itachi again but this time Sasuke stops it.

‘Mister Snake stop attacking my brother,’ Sasuke scolds. The snake stops in its tracks and looks at Sasuke. The snake then settles in Sasuke’s hand once more. Itachi is flabbergasted. He doesn’t show it, but he’s taken aback. How in the world can Sasuke command snakes? It’s like he’s Anko all of a sudden. Which is not a comparison he likes to make.

‘If you don’t put down that snake right now I’m going to get Anko,’ he decides to say. Sasuke tilts his head confused by the comment.

‘Who’s that?’ he asks.

‘Someone that can command snakes really well.’ Itachi should have known that Sasuke wouldn’t know who Anko is, it’s a good thing really. If they share the same power who knows what kind of trouble they’ll make. He’ll never hear the end of it.

‘Like me?’ Sasuke points to himself. This practically confirms it. Sasuke has power over snakes. As far as Itachi knows it’s only an ability shared by people with the snake contract, Sasuke hasn’t signed a contract yet. How does this happen.

‘I suppose,’ he mutters. Then out of nowhere another boy pops up.

‘Hey what are my two favorite cousins up to?’ he takes one look at Sasuke’s hand and sees the snake. ‘Put that snake down! It’s poisonous.’

‘Shisui they are venomous. Poisonous means that if you eat them they poison you,’ Itachi scolds. Shisui should know better, as another certified genius.

‘Same difference.’ Shisui waves Itachi off. Not even bothered by the fact that he got something wrong.

‘It’s really not,’ Itachi mutters even softer.

‘But could you please put it down Sasuke. Or else I’m going to take it from you.’ Shisui hold out his hand to reach for the snake but Itachi stops him. Though not before Sasuke can taunt the other.

‘I’d like to see you try.’ He sticks out his tongue and smiles. It’s one of the mischievous smiles Sasuke has, and that’s never a good thing.

‘Shisui don’t. Sasuke got the same power over snakes as Anko.’ Itachi stops the other. He looks Shisui in the eye. He’s dead serious. Sasuke is dangerous.

‘Really?’ Shisui’s eyes are wide in surprise. It most certainly isn’t what he was expecting when he decided to talk to his cousins.

‘Hn,’ Itachi grunts in confirmation.

‘Where did he get that from?’ the boy wonders out loud. Itachi doesn’t know either. Sasuke laughs.

‘The same day I got my rinnegan,’ he explains as he points towards his eye.

‘Is that your strange eye?’ Shisui asks.

‘Yup.’

‘And you named it the rinnegan?’

‘It is the rinnegan.’ Sasuke smile is a wide as he can make it. It is hilarious how people seem enamored when they hear that it is in fact the rinnegan they’re looking at. Sasuke understands. If he ever meets a person that’s way more awesome than he is – of which none exist – he would be enamored to.

‘It really is.’ Itachi confirms for the other. Itachi’s words always are a bit more truthful than Sasuke’s.

‘No way.’ Shisui is almost in shock. It’s not every day that he hears that his cousin somehow managed to get the rinnegan.

‘And thanks to it I’m now faster than you!’ Sasuke challenges. Shisui takes the challenge. It can’t be that Sasuke really is faster than him, right?

‘Really? Wanna race.’ He holds out his hand for Sasuke to take. Sasuke takes the hand and smirks.

‘Easy,’ he taunts.

They both take position. They decide that they are going to race toward a certain tree a good 50 meters away. As soon as Itachi says go they both disappear from their spot. As soon as Shisui reaches the tree he sees that Sasuke is already there. How the heck did he do that?

‘What how?’ he looks around to be sure that Sasuke is really there. Sasuke nearly bursts out laughing. This is hilarious.

‘I teleported,’ he explains.

‘Your eye allows you to teleport?’ It’s not a secret that Shisui admires the fourth hokage that could teleport. Sasuke can guess why he’s getting this reaction. He’s jealous.

‘Yup!’

‘I wonder what’ll happen when you awaken the sharingan?’ he says out loud. Itachi agrees. Sasuke is already overpowered now, he can only imagine what the sharingan will do for him.

‘I already got it.’ Sasuke says. Did the academy teacher not tell his family? Or did she think that they already knew? Sasuke doesn’t really care. Now he gets to show off even more.

‘What!’ ‘When did that happen?’

‘Same day.’ Sasuke shrugs. He doesn’t know the details either. Why do people keep asking?

‘Show us.’ Sasuke activates his sharingan. Just the normal version. They notice that he already has a fully awakened sharingan.

‘But wait there is more,’ Sasuke says. The teens wait in anticipation. Sasuke then activates his EMS and both the teens are shocked. How in the world did Sasuke get this? Sasuke hadn’t killed someone right?

‘How?’ Shisui wonders out loud. Sasuke doesn’t know. He doesn’t even know how to awaken in the normal way. How should he know how he got it?

‘Just got it.’ Itachi hits him on the head in a playful manner. Is Itachi jealous. Sasuke hopes he is, it gives him blackmail material.

‘Right. Cause that makes sense.’ Shisui is a bit overwhelmed with all the reveals. What did Sasuke do? Can it happen to him? It would save him a lot of trouble.

‘It doesn’t but it happened,’ Sasuke says.

‘Great we got an overpowered squirt,’ Shisui says as he ruffles Sasuke’s hair. It’s a bit degrading in Sasuke’s opinion but he’ll tolerate it for now. Soon though, then Shisui will get payback.

‘Which means I’m going to be greater than you two. Combined.’ Sasuke taunts. He can already see the future. Him sitting on a golden throne with the two of them bowing at his feet.

‘Keep dreaming.’ Shisui continues his hair ruffling. Sasuke glares at the other only to notice that he’s got his eyes closed. Sasuke pouts.

‘Sasuke can you please release the snake now?’ Itachi asks. Still eyeing the snake in Sasuke’s hand.

‘Nope!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of the first scenes I thought up. Thanks for reading.


	6. Sasuke meets Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke goes flying and meets Ino.

‘Hey mom I’m gonna fly around the village for a bit.’ Sasuke takes a bag from the chair and runs to the front door. While he’s putting on his shoes his mother replies.

‘Is flying also one of the powers you got?’ she asks. Sasuke fights the urge to face palm. Of course not, but then he remembers all of the other things he suddenly can do, and flying doesn’t seem to farfetched after that.

‘No but my summons can,’ he explains. He just finished putting on his last shoe and takes the handle of the door in his hand.

‘What summons?’

‘My hawks of course.’ It most certainly isn’t on his snakes. Though a flying snake would be really cool. But then would they still be a snake? Or a dragon? He doesn’t care, it would be awesome nonetheless.

‘Oh well be back before dinner.’ Sasuke finds it amazing that his mother can now just shrug off these things that would make a normal parent nervous. But then again, she had practice with Itachi. He is strange in his own right.

‘Will do.’ Sasuke goes outside and does the handsigns for the summoning. How he managed to get a summoning contract he doesn’t know but it works to his advantage. The bird he summons is large enough for an adult to fly on and the brown feathers match his clothes. He climbs onto the back of the bird and he sets of. 

Sasuke must admit there is nothing like flying. The amount of freedom you feel is unmatched. He feels the wind flowing through his hair, it would have been better if he has longer hair but oh well. He looks at the village down below and is amazed. Everyone looks so tiny. Like they’re all ants he can step down on and rule over. He even spots some familiar faces. Like fangirl #1: Ino. He only remembers her name because he has to. Better not face the wrath of a Yamanaka. That is bad news for everyone.

He goes down to fly a little closer to her. Only to show off. He can’t have her find someone else. He’s the best looking and he deserves all the attention. Ino notices the giant shadow appearing above her and looks at where it’s coming from.

‘Sasuke-kun?’ She didn’t expect that. She didn’t expect one of her classmates flying on a giant hawk. How did that happen. Does he need rescuing? If so Ino would gladly do it. It would be nice to add to her resume.

Sasuke goes to fly even lower to the ground. He’s about eye level to her now.

‘Hello there, cutie.’ And he does his classic good-looking smirk. Ino’s eyes turn into hearts. All previous thoughts on rescuing Sasuke forgotten. 

‘Sasuke-kun. You came to find me?’ Her eyes shine with hope. While Sasuke would be glad to let her have that hope, he is taught to be honest and so he tells the truth.

‘Not exactly.’ Ino shrinks down at that. She’s still excited but not nearly as hopeful. She takes a moment and then a smile appears on her face. Sasuke doesn’t like that smile. She wants something from him and he most certainly doesn’t want to give it to her. He has already been roped into one of her schemes before. It wasn’t pretty let’s just say that.

‘Can I ask you a question?’ she asks sweetly. She blinks a couple of times in rapid succession. 

‘You just did,’ Sasuke points out the obvious. Anything to stop her from dragging him into her play. He has to get away, but not look like an ass or she won’t follow him anymore.

‘Ha-ha very funny. Can I give you a make-over? I can make you look even better.’ Ino holds out her hand for Sasuke to take. The bird stands down on the ground and Sasuke slips of its back. He brushes some dust from his clothes and takes a look at Ino’s hand.

‘No, you can’t. I’m already at the peak of beauty.’ He flips his hair in demonstration. ‘Give it to someone that needs it.’ Like Kiba. He could use a new perfume or look. Who decided that a boy can wear such things. They look hideously feral.

‘But who would want one?’ she ponders out loud. Sasuke withholds his scream of no one. 

‘How about I give you someone you can dress up and then you will pledge your eternal loyalty to me.’ He just has to find someone ugly for her to make over. Easy. The village is filled with ugly faces. His own face is the rare exception.

‘Deal! But only if you help me shop.’ She holds out her hand once more. Sasuke still doesn’t shake it. He’s not going shopping with a girl. The last time he had to go with his mother he nearly cried. She took so long and put him in so many different outfits. Then he realizes. This is a perfect opportunity for revenge.

‘No way. Itachi would love though.’ Sasuke is sure Itachi won’t love it. But Itachi once set him up with Shisui and he deserves some payback. This is the least he could do. He can already see it. Itachi covered in pink frills and tons of make-up. It would be good look on him.

‘Who’s that?’ Ino asks. Does she not pay attention to the other clan heirs?

‘My brother.’

‘The hottie?’ Ino says. Sasuke feels the anger rise up in him. Itachi may be decent looking but he’s nowhere near as hot as Sasuke. Sasuke knows that doing this is dangerous. That Ino could convert to the Itachi fan club. His own fan clubs’ rivals. But it would be great torture for Itachi. The pros outweigh the cons.

‘Compared to me he’s nothing. Got it,’ he tells her. Ino is a little taken aback by the strict voice he’s using but then she smiles. She holds out her hand again and says.

‘Of course.’ Sasuke takes her hand and jumps back on the bird.

‘I’ll go and tell him the good news.’ His hawk starts flying again. Ino’s eyes widen.

‘Wait Sasuke-kun. Since I’m being such a good help can I get something from you?’ she asks. Sasuke takes a moment. He’s doing all of this for her. What more could she want?

‘I’m already doing all these favors. What more could you want?’ he voices. Ino blinks and smiles. She points at her check.

‘A kiss,’ she says seductively. Sasuke’s eyes widen. No way! Kissing is for adults. Nope. He’s gonna get out of here.

‘Ew gross, no.’ His bird takes off. He hears Ino mutter.

‘B-but…’ Sasuke waves at her. She gives him a wave back. He throws in a sexy smirk for good measure and yells.

‘See you later!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few chapters some serious events should come to pass. Not that they will pass in a serious way. Nope. Sasuke will mess with it all.


	7. Sasuke bullies Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a little brother and it's his duty to annoy Itachi. And he wants to run for president.

It’s a sunny day in Konoha. And sunny days mean that they are hot days. Sasuke has been suffering the heat for a few days now and he’s sick of it. And so, he managed to convince Itachi to take him to an ice-cream shop. 

Itachi chose his favorite cotton candy ice-cream. To Sasuke it’s a little too sweet and so he chose the new flavor: salty licorice. Itachi took a little lick from Sasuke’s ice cream. The reaction had been the funniest thing Sasuke had seen in days. Sasuke isn’t too big on the flavor bit it’s refreshing in the heat.

And here they are. Sitting next to the shop eating their treat. They aren’t the only ones there, but they managed to get a spot on one of the benches. Itachi is eating with utmost concentration. Sasuke doesn’t like that his attention isn’t on him and so he asks a question.

‘Itachi don’t you think the academy is too bland?’ Sasuke asks. Itachi looks at Sasuke. He wonders where that question came from.

‘I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t there long enough.’ Itachi says. Sasuke pouts. He only wants an agreement. Can’t Itachi see that?

‘But still. You can agree that the lessons are boring.’ The only thing Itachi needs to do is agree with him. Then he can continue the conversation.

‘I suppose. I knew everything already. And what I didn’t know I figured out with ease.’ Of course. Sasuke kind of forgot about that. His brother is a genius, of course everything was too simple for him. Though Sasuke has to admit, he is a genius too.

‘We need something to spice it up.’ Sasuke says. It is now time to propose his idea. He has worked on it for hours. It wasn’t easy to come up with such a plan, but he knows it’s a genius idea.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea. The academy has been this way since the founding and gave us plenty good ninja,’ Itachi says. Sasuke resists the need to sigh. That’s not the point.

‘But the lessons are boring.’

‘But they are still important.’ Itachi doesn’t seem to budge. Sasuke turns to look his brother in the eyes.

‘I’m not saying we should change the lessons,’ Sasuke says. Itachi blinks and looks at his brother. After taking a lick from his treat he asks.

‘Then what are you saying?’

‘To add more to it.’ This statement can be interpreted in a multitude of ways. It could be about a new curriculum but also about something else. Itachi doesn’t know what Sasuke has in mind but he doubts it’s a good idea. Only because Sasuke’s ego has gotten a significant boost in the last couple of weeks.

‘And what do you have in mind?’ Itachi asks. Sasuke stands up and smiles brightly. He puts his hand on his chest.

‘I’m planning to run for student council president,’ Sasuke states proudly. Itachi takes a couple seconds. He can’t imagine Sasuke in a position of power. He loves his little brother, but he also knows that his main concern is himself. Sasuke would totally abuse his power. No, Sasuke is better of as a little minion.

‘There is no student council in the academy,’ Itachi points out. Sasuke resist the urge to laugh. He knows that. Of course, he thought about that as well.

‘There should be,’ Sasuke says as he folds his arms. Itachi can try all he wants but he’s not going to steer Sasuke away from his goal.

‘You are all way too young to be able to make important decisions,’ Itachi says. Sasuke blinks. That not going to be his argument is it. That’s way too hypocritical.

‘And you’re not?’ Sasuke asks. Itachi pauses mid bite but then continues.

‘Hn,’ Itachi grunts. Sasuke cheers internally. A grunt means he won the argument. That’s a first. Usually when it comes to arguments like this it’s Itachi that wins. It means that Sasuke is finally gaining on Itachi. Soon he’ll be better than his brother.

‘Anyway, I already proposed the idea to the hokage and the teachers. They like it,’ Sasuke states. He did go to the hokage yesterday with the idea after he proposed it to the teachers. The response was overwhelmingly positive.

‘Then it might not be so bad,’ Itachi says as he takes another bite. Sasuke always found it strange that Itachi follows his superiors without much thought. Little does he know Itachi does think about these things.

‘Well most like it. That one teacher doesn’t,’ Sasuke grumbles. This particular teacher has been the bane of his existence since they began teaching.

‘Which one are you talking about?’ Itachi asks. Of course, Itachi doesn’t know. The teacher only started teaching a year ago.

‘The girly girl.’ Itachi must have seen her sometimes when he comes to pick Sasuke up. 

‘Ah.’ Or not.

‘She hates me for some reason,’ Sasuke says. He remembers all of the times she got in his way. Every time he wants to sneak off, dose of, or do something. She’s always there to put a stop to it.

‘I highly doubt that,’ Itachi says. While it’s true that some people might not like Uchihas much he highly doubts the teacher hates Sasuke. Or he would have known.

‘She always hits be on the head with that book of hers,’ Sasuke says. Now the dots are connected for Itachi. He does know this teacher. He has worked with her a couple of times. She is great with kids.

‘That’s because you’re not behaving.’ Itachi does know about Sasuke’s many stunts. While they are not as well-known as Naruto’s, they are certainly something to be taken seriously. Sasuke’s ego isn’t winning him any favors with his elders.

‘I can’t help it. The lessons are so boring,’ Sasuke complains. Itachi can relate to some extent but he only got to spent there about a year.

‘Your ice cream is melting.’ Itachi points out. Sasuke takes one look at his ice cream and sees the ice drip down on his hand. He quickly eats the last of it. He then licks he hand clean like a cat.

‘Don’t you think I’ll make a good student council president,’ Sasuke asks. Itachi rolls his eyes. If he’s being honest: no. Sasuke would only do things that benefit him. He wouldn’t do things for the entire school.

‘You certainly got the dedication,’ Itachi says. He doesn’t want to discourage Sasuke. But he certainly can’t lie. His mother taught him better than that.

‘I’ll get Naruto write the speeches,’ Sasuke explains. It’s kind of a secret that Naruto is great with words. Somehow, if people would actually listen to him, he can convince anyone of everything. It’s amazing.

‘Why?’ Itachi asks. He doesn’t know of the hidden talents of the fox boy.

‘I’m shit with words. Naruto spouts a bunch of nonsense that somehow makes sense,’ Sasuke explains. Itachi blinks.

‘That doesn’t make sense.’

‘Exactly! He’s perfect for the job,’ Sasuke says. Itachi doesn’t really get it, but not like that matters.

‘What makes you think that he’ll do it?’ Itachi asks. Sasuke looks at his brother.

‘I’ll let him be on the council,’ Sasuke states. He’s thought about this a lot. No need to poke at the holes.

‘What if he doesn’t want that?’ Itachi asks. Sasuke glares at him. Can’t he stop bullying him.

‘He wants to be Hokage. I just have to convince him this is like practice,’ Sasuke says. Itachi doesn’t react. Of course, he knows this already. He just wants to quiz Sasuke. Sasuke doesn’t like that. Does he think he’s stupid?

‘What if he wants to run for the position?’ Itachi asks. Sasuke blinks. He hasn’t thought about that. That could be a problem. Or not. He’ll make sure it won’t be.

‘He won’t.’

‘What makes you so sure?’

‘He won’t. I’ll make sure of that.’ Itachi can only wish it’s not something harmful to the other boy.

‘Oh, and I forgot to mention. I promised Ino that you would go shopping with her,’ Sasuke says. Itachi stops midway a bite and his eyes are wide. He’s heard things about the Yamanaka heir. Particularly about the crazy shopping tendencies.

‘Why?’

‘You like shopping, right? You said it that one time.’ Sasuke smiles. Itachi feels the need to glare at his little brother. The little demon. He loves little Sasuke but why does he need to bully him all the time. Only Itachi is allowed to do that.

‘That’s shopping for weapons.’ Itachi glares. Sasuke smiles even wider.

‘Please?’ Sasuke asks as he puts on the cutest pleading face he has. He knows Itachi can’t resist his cute little brother. Yes, Itachi is doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had school things to do. Next chapter we'll find out who is going to get the make over.


	8. Sasuke interrupts something important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is flying and the finds the perfect person for the makeover.

Sasuke likes flying. He is currently flying on his favorite bird around the village. He likes looking down at people. To see them fuss about their insignificant lives. It makes him want to get involved, but he’s too important for that.

To be honest Sasuke is a little bored. Because he already knows everything homework is quickly done. He also hasn’t made any progress on finding Ino a model. She has been pestering him about it for the last few weeks. He just can’t seem to find the perfect person.

He flies a little closer to the edge of the village, to the many training grounds that surround it. Not many people seem to be training. He can hear the occasional scream. The quiet can be nice.

As Sasuke is flying around he notices one of his cousins. Shisui is talking to someone Sasuke doesn’t recognize. He seems old. Doesn’t seem like an Uchiha though. And then there are the bandages. Does this man not know how to dress or something? Wait! That’s it. He’s perfect!

Sasuke steers the bird to the two people down below and jumps of. He lands right in between them. On his feet, cause Uchiha always land on their feet. Both of them are surprised. Sasuke did appear out of nowhere after all. Sasuke turns to look at the old man.

‘You’re the one,’ Sasuke says as he stares the man down. The man doesn’t react. Now that Sasuke is standing right next to him he notices that there is something strange about the man. Something inside his head tells him that this man is wrong. He’s never had that happen before. He chooses to ignore the feeling though.

‘Excuse me,’ the man says. He’s a little offended by this strange brat that appeared out of nowhere. Shisui seems just as surprised. What does Sasuke want from him.

‘Nope. You’re coming with me,’ Sasuke says as he smiles. ‘I’ve been searching for a month.’

‘What for?’ Shisui asks. He has no idea what Sasuke could want from Danzo. He grabs the little boy by the head. Sasuke shakes him loose.

‘Ino’s been pestering me about wanting to give someone a makeover. You could use one.’ Sasuke points at the man. Danzo looks genuinely offended. Shisui nearly bursts out laughing. The heavy mood that was hanging before has lifted since Sasuke entered. It makes him feel a little safer. Danzo was about to attack him after all.

‘Are you calling me ugly?’ Danzo asks Sasuke. Sasuke smiles even brighter. 

‘Yes.’

‘Sasuke do you even know who he is?’ Shisui asks the boy. Sasuke turns to look at him. Confusion on his face. His head is slightly tilted. It’s adorable, well would have been if Sasuke wasn’t such an ass. 

‘Nope.’ Sasuke smiles again. Shisui feels the urge to bang his head against the wall. 

‘He’s one of the village elders,’ Shisui explains. Sasuke blinks. Okay, what’s he supposed to do with that information. It only makes the man even more suspicious.

‘So, he’s got a stick up his ass,’ Sasuke states. Shisui nearly panics. Danzo better not say anything to that. It could land them in serious trouble. With their current reputation that would not be the smartest idea.

‘Sasuke don’t be rude,’ he scolds the boy.

‘Hn.’ Sasuke proceeds to ignore him. Why doesn’t that brat listen? He used to be so sweet when he was younger. Shisui wasn’t such a brat at that age.

‘You certainly are a… spirited young man,’ Danzo says. Even he is taken aback by the lack of respect from Sasuke. Sasuke doesn’t get it. The man doesn’t do something respectful so why should he give him respect?

‘In a couple years I won’t be young anymore,’ Sasuke says. Everyone always calls him young or kid and think that he’s dumb or something. It’s annoying. Can’t he receive respect as well. He’s got the awesome rinnegan after all. It should be natural that he gets respected.

‘That’s the point of aging.’ Shisui points out. Sasuke doesn’t pay attention. He holds out his hand.

‘Please come with me,’ Sasuke says. It’s not an option. Danzo looks at his hand confused what he’s supposed to do with it. He’s supposed to take it and then Sasuke can drag him along. 

‘And what if I don’t.’ The man looks more amused than scared. It’s a dangerous look on Danzo. Shisui would have run if Sasuke wasn’t there.

‘Then I’ll force you to.’ Sasuke puts on his most serious face. He knows that there is one problem with it though. Because he’s a kid nobody will take it seriously.

‘With that eye of yours I suppose?’ Danzo asks Sasuke. Sasuke smirks.

‘Probably. But I’ve got other tricks too,’ Sasuke says as he puts one finger to his lips. Danzo is just as amused as Sasuke.

‘I would be honored to find out what they are.’ If Shisui could run, he would have. Sasuke catching the interest of one of the most feared people in Konoha is the last thing they need.

‘Nah. Takes too much time. We got to hurry.’ Sasuke literally jumps and grabs the man by his sleeves. Then he proceeds to drag the man with him toward his bird.

‘Can I come too?’ Shisui asks. No way in hell is he going to leave Sasuke alone with that man. However powerful he may be. Sasuke looks at Shisui. Does he want a makeover too?

‘Why?’ Sasuke asks. He would have preferred to leave his crazy cousin behind. But of course, he needs supervision or something. Sasuke doesn’t really care. As long as he doesn’t interfere with what Ino is doing.

‘Someone needs to keep my crazy cousin in check,’ Shisui says. Sasuke glares at him. If there is one crazy person here it’s Shisui. Not that he’ll say that out loud.

‘You can try,’ Sasuke snorts. Nobody is keeping him in check. He does what he wants whenever he wants and that’s how it is. People that disagree can kiss his ass.

‘You little brat.’ Shisui messes up Sasuke’s hair again. Sasuke glares even more. This is why he doesn’t want Shisui around. If he continues like that Sasuke might need a makeover too. And he doesn’t want that.

‘No more fiddling. Jump on the bird.’ Sasuke whistles a little tune to the bird and the bird kneels down so the people can get on it. Shisui is a little impressed. The Uchiha have a natural affinity with birds but he’s never seen someone order around one this big.

‘Can he hold all of us?’ Danzo asks. The bird isn’t exactly fat. It’s actually rather thin. Sasuke looks the man dead in the eye.

‘She. And yes, she can.’ Sasuke scoffs. Then he jumps on her and motions for the others to do the same.

‘That’s going to be awkward,’ Shisui says. They have to sit rather close to each other to prevent anyone falling off. And he doesn’t want to get within 5 meters from Danzo. Nope never. 

‘Would you rather ride a snake?’ Sasuke asks the teen. Shisui takes a moment to imagine them all sitting on snakes as it slithers through the streets. The civilians would scream in terror. While the ninja would think Orochimaru returned. That would not be a good thing.

‘That would have been even weirder.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Sasuke just save Shisui? Yes, he did. But I can't let Shisui die. If anyone is going to kill Shisui in this story it’s going to be Sasuke. Only he deserves that honour.


	9. Sasuke dreads a result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzo get's a make-over.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the Yamanaka household. Flying above the streets is the best shortcut after all. Nobody spokes a word on the bird. Everyone is a little freaked out with the awkwardness.

Once they reached their destination Sasuke let his bird descent and they all jumped off just before the bird could land. She looks a bit offended at it but Sasuke reassures her that it’s nothing personal. They are just impressed with his amazingness. Then he sends her back to the summon realm.

Sasuke then walks up to the back door. They did land in the backyard. He knocks three times. The first to catch attention, he second to realize what’s happening and the third to proclaim priority. It doesn’t take long for Ino to open the door.

‘You finally found someone?’ She’s eager Sasuke notes. It’s a little creepy. She’s practically drooling all over him, which would have been okay if she was drooling because of him but since she isn’t, it’s gross. 

‘They’re standing behind me.’ Sasuke points to the people standing behind him. Ino looks at the both of them.

‘Which one?’ she asks. 

‘The old one, but the other can get one too if he wants,’ Sasuke says. Shisui hits Sasuke on the head, his grip is a little stronger than usual.

‘No, I’m just here to keep Sasuke in control.’ Ino nods and smirks. 

‘I wouldn’t mind him taking control if you get what I mean.’ She blinks. The men are a little weirded out. Does she know what she’s talking about.

‘You’re what, seven?’ Shisui asks a little disturbed by this little girl. First the make-over obsession and now this. No wonder Sasuke wants to stay away from her.

‘Eight actually.’

‘Doesn’t make a difference.’

‘Let’s just say that Shisui is here to keep you in control.’ Sasuke points to Ino. She giggles. Sasuke only grunts back. Sometimes he really doesn’t get girls. The other men agree if their faces are anything to go by.

‘Well let’s get started then.’ She motions for them to get inside. ‘Don’t worry sir. We’ll make your outside just as beautiful as your inside.’

‘I’m pretty sure that’s already happening,’ Shisui mutters behind their backs. Sasuke is the only one that catches it.

‘Hn.’ They walk through a couple of corridors and rooms until they eventually reach a lone room.

‘Well boys if you would please wait outside and wait for my commands. I need some privacy.’ She grabs Danzo by one of his sleeves. He tries to get it free but doesn’t succeed.

‘Right.’ Ino then goes away into another room. She drags Danzo with her. Shisui and Sasuke take place on the stools that are conveniently placed. They aren’t the nicest but they’re certainly better than the ones at the academy. Those make your but ache.

‘So, what are we gonna do?’ Shisui asks Sasuke. They don’t have much to do beside wait until they’re needed. 

‘Dunno,’ Sasuke mutters. He can already feel the awkwardness creeping in.

‘What’s Itachi been up to? I haven’t seen him all week,’ Shisui asks. Sasuke grins. It’s quite a funny story. He forced Itachi to go shopping with Ino and ever since he came back he’s been in a state of shock. Sasuke doesn’t know what happened but he’s just glad he wasn’t there.

‘Sulking.’

‘Why?’

‘I forced him to go shopping with Ino.’ Sasuke can see Shisui gears turning. His face morphs from confusion to realization. It’s funny to watch.

‘Oh.’

‘Hn.’ Can Shisui stay quiet. It would make this conversation less strange and awkward.

‘This is boring,’ Shisui says. Sasuke has a feeling that Shisui will continue to pester him with conversation starters. It’s one of his more annoying features.

‘Hn.’

‘What have you been up to?’ Shisui asks. The best thing Sasuke could do to stop Shisui from annoying him is to engage in conversation with him.

‘Running my campaign for student council president.’ And that’s true. The last couple of days when he wasn’t busy with finding someone for Ino, his mind was always on winning the competition.

‘I heard about that.’ Who didn’t. There are rumors everywhere. He went to an old candy shops in the far corners of the village and even they heard about it. Everyone is talking about the radical changes to the academy.

‘I’m currently working on my slogan and stuff.’ Sasuke is taking this way too seriously in Shisui’s opinion but if Sasuke’s goals of world domination are to be believed it might be a good starting point. Not that Shisui wants Sasuke to rule over him.

‘Any supporters?’

‘The fangirls,’ Sasuke says bluntly. Shisui should have known. Every Uchiha has fangirls, or fanboys. They’re blind supporters. He’s just glad he was able to direct his to Itachi.

‘Ah.’ Then suddenly the door opens and Ino sticks her head out. He hair is slightly messed up. It makes the boys wonder what is going on within that room.

‘Can one of you get me a bucket of water?’ she asks. The boys look at each other. Sasuke gives Shisui a face that says, ‘you do it’ and Shisui stands up.

‘Sure.’ He then teleports away. 

‘Thanks.’ Ino says but she isn’t paying attention to Shisui. She then quickly shuts the door. It doesn’t take long for Shisui to return though. He is known to be fast after all. He opens the door, doesn’t look inside and puts the bucket down. Only a little bit of water spills over it. He then goes to sit down on the stool again. He looks at Sasuke.

‘Do you have a plan for how you are going to win?’ Shisui asks. He’s back to the student council topic.

‘Be the only one running,’ Sasuke says with determination. It is the simplest way. He doesn’t know of anyone else in the academy that would like to take a shot.

‘But what if someone decides to run as well?’ Shisui does bring up a good point. But Sasuke has thought about this.

‘I’ll buy them off,’ Sasuke says. It’s a dirty tactic but it’s effective, that’s why Sasuke would do it.

‘With what money?’ Sasuke scoffs. He can steal some, not that he’ll tell Shisui.

‘I’ll ask Itachi.’

‘You could do that,’ Shisui admits. And it’s true. The only thing Sasuke has to do is look cute and Itachi would be all over with spoiling him. It’s a weakness Sasuke likes to take advantage of all too often.

The one of the other doors open and a man walks in. He looks like Ino. Probably her father or something.

‘What is going on here?’ the mans asks. The boys don’t give him an explanation and point to the room Ino is in.

‘Look in that room,’ Sasuke says. The man walks over and opens the door. He doesn’t say anything and then slowly closes the door again.

‘Huh? I won’t ask.’ He then teleports away. Shisui and Sasuke look at each other. That was strange.

‘Alone again,’ Shisui mutters.

‘Hn.’

‘What’d you think he’ll look like?’ Shisui asks. Sasuke takes a moment to think. He hasn’t really thought about that yet.

‘Caked in make-up?’ Could be. It would be funny that way.

‘That would be funny.’ Shisui giggles, like actually giggles. It’s strange.

It takes a couple more minutes of waiting. Occasionally Ino would ask for something and then they would have to fetch it. It was a bit of a hassle, but they wanted to be done as soon as possible. Eventually Ino came out of the door and declared herself done.

Both Shisui and Sasuke are nervous. This could either be a hit or a miss. Neither knows what they’re hoping for as each has their pros and cons.

Ino gestures to Danzo from within the room to come out. He seems a little hesitant with how irregular his footsteps are. Eventually they could see him come out. Let’s just say it’s a shocker.

Ino has certainly worked her magic and the Danzo that came out looks about 30 years younger than the one that came in. And Danzo used to look old for his age. All of his bandages have been replaced with a darker version. His hair actually looks healthy and the scars are barely noticeable. To another old person he would look extremely good. He still doesn’t stand a chance against younger people though. Especially next to Sasuke as he’s still the best-looking person in the world, according to himself.

‘What?’ Shisui is just as surprised as Sasuke. Let’s just say they weren’t expecting that.

‘Does Shisui want one too?’ Ino asks. And suddenly Shisui isn’t in the room anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mostly Itachi sulking about the shopping trip. Also Sasuke will be an asshole. Like always.


	10. Itachi sulks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is on the couch. Sulking.

Itachi is at home. On the couch. He would deny all claims that he’s sulking. Even though it’s the truth. That shopping trip had been torture. He hasn’t left the house in a week. Even his parents started worrying. Sasuke seems more amused than anything though. Does he have any compassion?

He’s got a blanket wrapped around himself. The warmth of the blanket is his only comfort right now. He takes out his bag of candy and takes a handful of it in his mouth. The comfort of sweets is amazing but only fleeting. If only there is a way that the effects of sweets could stay forever.

‘Itachi when are you going to get off the couch? You’ve been here all week,’ his mother says. Itachi doesn’t respond. He just looks down and grabs more candy. ‘Can you at least tell me what’s wrong?’

‘I had to go shopping. With one of Sasuke’s classmates,’ Itachi explains. His mother laughs and pats his head.

‘It’s not that bad is it?’ she asks. Her hand is still on his head. She lets it slide down over to the side and over his cheek. It’s nice. Itachi takes a moment to focus on his mother’s movements. Then he continues to explain.

‘I had to model everything. Even the girl’s clothes.’ Itachi doesn’t mind being mistaken as a girl but for someone to go out of their way to force him to wear dresses he doesn’t like.

‘Hey, come here.’ His mother sits down next to him. She takes of the blanket and wraps her hands around him. She brings his head to her chest in a comforting hold.

‘And they weren’t even the frilly type dresses.’ Itachi has to work to keep himself from crying. He isn’t usually affected by these kinds of things. But as mature as he is, he is still a young teen. Every now and then things get a little too much. He snuggles a little more into his mothers hold. Relishing the warmth that her boy gives off. 

‘Then what were they?’ she asks as she starts to stroke his hair. It gives him tingles. He scratches his head and his mother stops the stroking. Only to move her hand to his back, making circles on it.

‘Those provocative dresses. It was so embarrassing.’ He tries not to think back to the way that one red dress had so many strategically placed cuts. It was supposed to be a body-hugging dress but Itachi doesn’t have the figure of an adult woman and the dress didn’t fit him correctly.

‘I bet they would have looked good on you.’ Came a third voice. Itachi looks at the door. Sasuke is standing there. Smirk on his face. His mismatched eyes have amusement in them. Itachi doesn’t like that look on his brother but he’s too absorbed to point it out.

‘Sasuke. Be nice to your brother,’ his mother scolds. She isn’t used to Sasuke so openly degrading his brother. Sure, it happened before, they are brothers after all. 

‘I’m just stating the truth. He’s just super girly.’ Sasuke repositions himself and looks directly at Itachi. It’s a little creepy with his purple eye.

‘I am not girly,’ Itachi states. He holds on to his mother tightly and she continues with her strokes on his back.

‘But you couldn’t handle wearing a couple of dresses. I guess you’re not as strong as they say,’ Sasuke taunts. It’s rare to see Itachi so vulnerable. Sasuke kind of wants to laugh. Guess who’s got the upper hand now?

‘Sasuke!’ his mother’s tone is harsh. Sasuke isn’t bothered. He just keeps standing there with a smile on his face. Itachi sighs and looks at his mother again. Essentially sending a signal to Sasuke to shut up.

‘That wasn’t even the worst part,’ he continues his explanation. If it was only the dresses he could have handled it like any professional ninja. But it something else that’s really messing him up. He knows it shouldn’t affect him this much. That it’s unprofessional. But he can’t help it.

‘Then what was it?’ his mother asks. She hugs Itachi even closer than before. Her head in on top of his.

‘Kakashi came in the shop. He saw me, and he started laughing. How am I supposed to show my face to him now?’ He knows Kakashi and he knows that he’ll never let him live it down. Next time he would see him he would bring it up again and then continue pestering him about it. It’s not something he’s looking forward to.

‘Itachi I know you. And I know that you’ll get over it,’ she says. Itachi knows it’s true. It’s just that the first step to overcoming it that seems to large.

‘He just doesn’t want to admit he’s weak.’ Comes Sasuke’s shout from the kitchen. That brat is still listening to the conversation. Doesn’t he have something better to do?

‘Ignore Sasuke. He’s a little brat.’ He knows. He’s the one that spends the most time with him after all. His mother gives him a little kiss on the head.

‘Thanks mom.’ He finally hugs his mother back and they stay like that for a few minutes. He ignores all the things Sasuke does to try and get his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter but adding much more felt slightly unnecessary. Next chapter is back to Sasuke.


	11. Sasuke and the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets a cat.

Sasuke likes animals. He’s tried to convince his parents to get him a pet. Once he came home with a cobra, but his mother screamed. So that didn’t work out. He had to give the cobra to special snake handlers afterward. Apparently, it had escaped the facility it was being housed in.

A few days later he came home with his own pet hawk. Mother didn’t like it inside, so it had to go to the aviary, but it didn’t get along with Itachi’s crows. So, he had to give it to someone else as well. At least his mother didn’t freak out this time.

And then finally he came home with a boa constrictor around his neck. Again, his mother didn’t approve of the snake in the house. At least this time it wasn’t someone else’s snake. So, he released it back into the wild. The snake still visited every once in a while.

This leads to the currents predicament. Sasuke has found himself a cat. But this cat has a bow in its hair indicating it already belongs to someone else. It’s a nice cat though. He really likes being petted and cuddling and just being cute. Maybe he could take of the bow and take the cat with him. His parents would disapprove though. He is suddenly caught off guard by the voice behind him.

‘Sasuke what have you got there?’ Itachi asks. Sasuke sighs in relief. Luckily, it’s not some weird stranger.

‘I found a cat!’ Sasuke says as he picks up the cat to show it to Itachi. Itachi takes one good look at the cat and his eyes go wide. Flashbacks appear in his head. He’s been trying to forget that cat. He promptly teleports away.

‘Why did he have to run away. It’s just a cat.’ Sasuke sets the cat in his arms and strokes its head. He stands up and walks through the streets. He gets a couple of odd looks here and there but Sasuke ignores them. They must be impressed with his awesomeness. Eventually he reaches his cousin that got stuck at the soup restaurant.

‘Oh, hey Shisui,’ Sasuke says. The other boy doesn’t turn around as his cheek is still stuck to the window. Sasuke doesn’t understand Shisui sometimes. 

‘Hello squirt,’ Shisui says but his words seem slightly mumbled. If he would remove his cheek from the window he would do everyone a favor. The shopkeeper looks at him with disgust.

‘Look I found a cat,’ Sasuke says as he shows off the kitty in his arms. Shisui does the same thing as Itachi. He gets this look in his eyes that scream traumatic flashbacks and then suddenly teleports away. 

‘Not him too.’ Sasuke doesn’t understand. The cat is super sweet and really cute. He strokes the fur and his fingers just glide through it. The cat must have a nice home with people that really care about him. ‘It’s a really nice kitty cat.’

‘Meow,’ the cat says. Sasuke smiles. Animals are smarter than what most people give them credit for. Everyone should have a pet.

‘You know you’re cute don’t you.’ He scratches underneath the chin and the cat purrs. Sasuke takes back to walking around the shopping district. People would still give him the occasional odd look, but he doesn’t mind. He’s got the cutest cat in the world in his arms.

‘Mew!’

‘Hey kid!’ Suddenly in ninja stands in front of him. Sasuke doesn’t recognize the man but he seems friendly. Sasuke wonders what the man wants with him. He hasn’t done anything wrong has he?

‘What’s it?’ he asks. He glares at the man.

‘We kind of need that cat you’re holding,’ the man explains. Sasuke looks at the cat. The cat gives him a look. 

‘Why?’ Sasuke acts. He holds his arms around the cat. Because the cat doesn’t seem to want to go with the man.

‘Mission.’ Of course. That’s all ninja do isn’t it. This must be a missing cat or something.

‘And what if I say no.’ 

‘Then we’ll have to arrest you,’ the man says. Sasuke nearly laughs. Him getting arrested is the least of his worries. He only wants the cat to be happy and he doesn’t seem happy with the ninja around.

‘Only the police can do that. And my father owns the police.’ Sasuke glares. It’s true. His father would get him out of there as soon as he gets in. The ninja sighs.

‘Just give the cat to us.’ The man reaches out his hands toward the cat. But the cat has other ideas and scratches the man’s arms. ‘Ow.’

‘See he doesn’t want to come with you,’ Sasuke accuses the man. The ninja looks at his wound but doesn’t do anything to fix it. It must not be that bad then.

‘Then you get to come with us as well. We’ll return it to its owner together.’ The man makes it seem like he’s talking to some little kid. Sasuke is seven. He isn’t fooled by that act.

‘Fine. But only if I get the money. I did catch him after all.’ Sasuke could use the money. He needs it to print the posters for his campaign and no way in hell he’s using his savings for that.

‘Fine.’ The ninja sighs but doesn’t seem too disappointed. A shame, in Sasuke’s opinion. He could have had some fun if the man would start wailing in agony or something.

‘Yes!’ He takes the man’s hand and shakes it. Thus, making the deal official. They start making their way to the mission board. As soon as they get there a woman that looks stinking rich takes the cat from his arms. The cat shrieks in horror as the woman starts choking the poor thing. Sasuke is tempted to take back the cat but decides not to.

‘Thank you for returning Tora the cat.’ One of the people working at the mission board states. Neutral voice of boredom activated.

‘Money.’ Sasuke holds out his hand. He wants the money now. The man doesn’t even notice and calmly gives him the money.

‘You need to learn how to be patient kid.’ The ninja from before says.

‘Don’t call me kid. I have a name you know.’ Sasuke pouts. The man smiles and holds out his hand.

‘And what might that name be?’ he asks.

‘Uchiha Sasuke.’

‘Nice to meet you Sasuke. I’m Umino Iruka. You’ll see me more often soon. I’m going to work at the academy,’ Iruka says. Sasuke grumbles. Great another weirdo. 

‘Hopefully replace that bothersome teacher.’ That would certainly cheer him up. If that woman is gone the world would be better off. 

‘I’m not going to replace anyone.’ Darn. Sasuke doesn’t like that. He’s likely gonna be an assistant first then. Ugh. That’s not something he’ll be looking forward to.

‘Shoot.’ Iruka laughs as Sasuke’s pain and Sasuke glares at him. One simply doesn’t laugh at Uchiha Sasuke. That’s an insult he won’t forget. Iruka.

‘See you later,’ Iruka says as he runs off. Sasuke looks at his hands. At least he still got the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter but next we'll go into the student council shenanigans and that'll take up some chapters.


	12. Sasuke prepares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke prepares for his campaign.

‘I need your help!’ Sasuke screams from the front of the class. He has asked the teacher if he could have a word with the class for a bit and the teacher approved. He had to shove her out of the classroom though. He’d rather not have her disturb this most important meeting. She doesn’t like the whole student council thing anyway.

‘What for?’ one of the boys asks. Sasuke looks at him. What for does he think, it’s not like he’s been announcing that he’s in the race for student council president.

‘As you all know I’m running for student council president and for that I need a campaign slogan. For that I need you all to give me words that describe me. We’ll start with the letter a.’ This would be the most structured way to get adjectives that he can use in his campaign. 

‘Amazing,’ comes from fangirl number 7. Sasuke grins as a reward for her contribution. She faints immediately.

‘Awesome,’ from fangirl number 4. Sasuke resists the urge to sigh. He knows those words already. Couldn’t they come up with something a little more creative? Like ambiguous or something. Even if that doesn’t really describe him.

‘Asshole,’ Naruto yells to the class. He gets a couple mean looks from the girls. Sasuke doesn’t respond. He supposes that to some people he might be a bit of an ass.

‘Arrogant,’ comes from another boy. Again, it fits but it’s not something that one should use to attract attention.

‘Please keep them positive.’ Sasuke asks the class. Most of the boys simply laugh as they are rather childish. ‘Now we’ll go to the letter b,’

‘Brave,’ fangirl number 3 says.

‘Brilliant,’ comes from fangirl number 2.

‘Broccoli,’ comes from fangirl number 11. Sasuke always thought she wasn’t right in the mind but this just confirms it.

‘What?’ Sasuke blinks. That’s got to be the strangest one yet. ‘Whatever. Next C.’

‘Compassionate,’ one of the fangirls says. Sasuke scrunches his face. He’s not that compassionate, is he? If he is then he should adjust his attitude. He can’t be known as friendly.

‘Pfft. Him? No way.’ Naruto laughs from his seat. Sasuke silently thanks the boy. Naruto while annoying could be such a good minion sometimes, but only sometimes.

‘Correct I wouldn’t use that word to describe me.’ Sasuke makes sure to look as noble as he can. He is from one of the noble clans after all. 

‘Classy?’ another girl hesitates to add. He can see she nervous. He doesn’t recognize her as one of his fangirls.

‘Nah,’ Sasuke says. Classy isn’t the word he would use. It’s getting a little closer though.

They continue like this for a couple of minutes until eventually they went past all the letters in the alphabet. Now the only thing left to do for Sasuke is to compile them to make the perfect campaign poster. 

Which leads to now where he is sitting at home in the living room. He’s using Itachi’s blanket as a cushion and a piece of paper is in front of him. He’s already started with the poster. Currently the only things written on it are. ‘Vote Uchiha Sasuke the awesome dazzling precious snake-whispering broccoli of doom. But it doesn’t quite sound right. He looks around the room for a rush of inspiration. Eventually his eyes land on mission reports from Itachi. Apparently, he has done a B-rank mission and Sasuke knows exactly what he needs to do.

He takes a pair of scissors and carefully cuts out the letter B from the reports. It’s not like Itachi needs them, or he would have taken them to his room. Sasuke then picks up the glue and rubs it on the backside. He then sticks the letter over the D of doom. So now he is the awesome dazzling precious snake-whispering broccoli of Boom. Which is so much better. 

He has previously asked his mother to print out one of his pictures extra-large. He takes said picture and sticks it on the poster. He also adds the Uchiha symbol for good measure. He is an Uchiha and they are perfect, everyone needs to know that.

Now the poster is done and Sasuke couldn’t be prouder. He looks exquisite. This poster will without a doubt catch everyone’s attention. The only thing he needs to do now is to get copies printed. He takes the money from the Tora mission, which he has since completed multiple times, and heads out the door.

A quick teleportation later he is in front of the copy shop. He heads in and the man behind the counter is reading some sort of book, it’s orange in color. Sasuke puts the poster on the counter, he has to stand on his toes to reach it, why couldn’t they make them lower. 

‘I need 200 copies of this.’ Sasuke is still standing on his toes. Why do adults have to be so tall. He can’t wait to be older, then he can reach the high up areas with ease. He could wall climb but that is not that polite, and he will not get any discounts.

‘That’ll cost you 5000 Ryo,’ the man grumbles. He is way into his book. He should be giving Sasuke his attention.

‘Here.’ Sasuke puts the money on the counter. ‘I’ll come back tomorrow, and they better be done.’ Sasuke walks to the door.

‘Don’t worry kiddo. Now leave.’ If Sasuke could then he would set that man on fire, but then he wouldn’t get his prints, so he doesn’t do that. Tomorrow he’ll have to rope in Itachi and maybe Shisui to spread the posters all over the village. They are ninja after all. They will be done in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Neji and Rock Lee. Maybe some Danzo but I don't know about that yet.


	13. Sasuke meets a rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke goes around his way and does things for his campaign. Oh and he meets opponents.

Sasuke needs Naruto to write that speech of his. He’s got an opening from the teachers in which he can promote his campaign the next day. Apparently other kids that campaign can give their speeches as well. And there are others that are in the race. Sasuke doesn’t know who yet but as soon as he finds out he’s going to stop them.

But the first order of business is Naruto. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto is actually at school today. So, during lunch time Sasuke makes his way over to the boy. He hands him a piece of paper.

‘Write my speech,’ he orders. Naruto looks at Sasuke. He doesn’t take the paper.

‘Why? What for?’ Naruto asks. He continues eating his ramen. Sasuke nearly makes a face of disgust. Who eats ramen at school? 

‘I’m running for student council president and I’m shit at writing. So, you do it.’ Sasuke shoves the paper further to Naruto’s side. Naruto doesn’t even touch it. He looks at it and then back at Sasuke.

‘What if I don’t want to?’ Naruto takes another slurp of ramen. Sasuke doesn’t get why Naruto doesn’t jump at the chance to work for the future student council president and future supreme leader of the universe.

‘You want to.’

‘No, I don’t,’ Naruto states. He’s done with Sasuke. That bastard always gets what he wants, and Naruto never gets what he wants. Naruto is jealous and would do anything to sabotage the other.

‘If I win I’ll let you be on the council.’ Sasuke smirks. He can see Naruto hesitating to answer. Soon. 

‘Why would I want that?’ Naruto asks. Sasuke resists the urge to slam his head on the table, he doesn’t have a forehead protector yet. Of course, Naruto wants to be on the council. He wants to be Hokage after all.

‘It’s great practice for becoming Hokage.’ Sasuke can see Naruto deciding to work for him. Sasuke smiles. It always makes him happy to get another poor soul under his command.

‘Fine. But I don’t come cheap.’ If Naruto is going to do a shitty job he might as well get payed for it. Sasuke doesn’t seem to mind as there is no visible reaction on his face.

‘How much do you want?’ he asks. Naruto goes over his monthly finances and decides that he could use a little extra for food. He is nearly out of ramen and almost through his monthly allowance.

‘2000 Ryo.’

‘Deal.’ Sasuke holds out his hand, and Naruto shakes the hand. Now it’s official. Sasuke gets a speech and the only thing he has to do is pay some money.

‘It’ll be ready tomorrow.’ Naruto promises, and he gets to work immediately. Sasuke smiles, he knows that Naruto often has money problems and it could be effectively used as blackmail material.

Sasuke goes his own way and accidently gains the attention of one of the louder students at the academy. It’s a boy with jet black hair, darker than his own. He drags along a Hyuuga kid. The Hyuuga doesn’t seem too amused. 

‘Hey, you!’ the loud one screeches. Sasuke’s ears hurt now. How can someone be louder than Naruto?

‘What?’ Sasuke grumbles. He points to himself in a last-ditch effort that they may need another student. His hopes are unanswered however.

‘Yes you. You are Uchiha Sasuke correct?’ the loud one asks him. 

‘Obviously. Do you see anyone else as good looking as me?’ Sasuke responds. The Hyuuga boy sighs. Sasuke takes that as a personal attack. Does that boy seriously think himself better looking than Sasuke? What an idiot.

‘Then we’ll be your opponents.’ Sasuke has a hunch on what they’re talking about. And it’s the thing he’s been dreading. Opponents in the race for student council president. But looking at the people in front of him he doesn’t think they’ll stand much of a chance.

‘We?’ he asks. Sasuke knows the position is meant for one person only. So, are they running separately?

‘Yes, Neji and I are running too.’ The loud one grabs the other, Neji, violently and places him right next to himself. 

‘I never said I wanted this,’ Neji says. Lee had come up to him a couple days ago yelling that they should participate together. Neji has shut him down immediately but the other doesn’t listen.

‘Neji how can you say that.’ The loud one is now in Neji’s face. Sasuke blinks a couple of times because the situation is a little strange. ‘Can’t you see that this is a great step to changing your fate.’

‘And I keep repeating that you can’t change fate,’ Neji says. Sasuke snorts. That’s funny. Two lowly people debating about fate. Sasuke knows better.

‘Can you even run with two people?’ he asks because his previous question is still unanswered.

‘Yes! I asked Yumiko-sensei.’

‘Who’s that?’ Sasuke seriously doesn’t know anyone with that name. It’s a stupid name he decides.

‘She’s our teacher.’ That would explain a lot.

‘But Neji I keep telling you that you can change fate. You just have to try.’ The loud one brings back their previous discussion. Sasuke nearly bursts out laughing. What do they know about fate. Fate may be set in stone, but no one can see it. Except him of course, he’s got the rinnegan.

‘What does mister Uchiha think?’ the Hyuuga asks thinking he can get Sasuke on his side. But he’s mistaken.

‘I don’t need a thing like fate. I am fate,’ Sasuke says. The other two don’t take him seriously though.

‘I think that just his way of telling he agrees with me.’ The loud one says to the other.

‘No, I don’t.’ Sasuke quickly shoots down that line of thinking. Because that isn’t what he’s saying.

‘What do you mean?’ Neji asks. 

‘You shouldn’t run for student council president.’ Sasuke declares with as much passion as he can muster. He must look impressive to everyone if he wants to get their votes.

‘Only because you don’t want us as an opponent.’ The Hyuuga can see through his defenses and Sasuke smirks. Finally, he found a worthy opponent.

‘That’s foul!’ the loud one screams. Sasuke doesn’t care if he’s foul or not. The end justifies the means after all. Not that everyone will agree with him but in the future, they will have to. He will be the supreme ruler.

‘I’ll give you 3000 Ryo if you stop.’ He takes out the money he got from the Tora missions he takes. The Hyuuga doesn’t look impressed. Sasuke can understand. They are a rich clan, they already got all the money they could possibly need.

‘Paying off opponents is an awful tactic!’ the other screams. Seems he isn’t taken by it either. That’s annoying.

‘I don’t care.’ He could beat them any day any time. All they have to do is asks and he’ll kindly kick their ass.

‘Have it your way Uchiha but we are going to beat you.’ Neji smirks. Sasuke takes offence, smirks are his weapon. Others aren’t allowed to use them. But then again, he hasn’t copyrighted them yet. He should do that soon.

‘Don’t count on it Hyuuga.’ The sparks can be seen flying between them. The other boy is dancing around Neji to support him. It looks a little ridiculous.

‘Guys, class is starting.’ A voice comes from down the hallway. They stop and go their way. But Sasuke still needs a vital piece of information.

‘Can I at least get your names?’ he asks. The other boys turn around and one by one introduce themselves. 

‘Rock Lee at your service!’

‘Hyuuga Neji.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end no Danzo. But next chapter will feature a special mystery man.


	14. Sasuke and the masked man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets a man with a strange mask.

Sasuke is satisfied with the progress he’s making with his campaign. His speech was amazing, although he still had to edit a few pieces. Naruto thought it was a good idea to promise free ramen to everyone that supported him, no way in hell he’s going to do that. 

So far, he’s in the lead, but only because of the fangirls. Most of the male population in school is on Neji’s and Lee’s side. He has plans to convince them to vote for him, but they require a little preparation.

As he’s going around the village collecting the supplies he needs he notices something strange in one of the bushes. One of the bushes has suddenly gained a human chakra system, he can only see it because of his awesome rinnegan. He makes his way to the bush the person is hiding in and looks inside.

Inside is a man with a swirly mask that is even more orange than the clothes Naruto wears. It’s ridiculous. There is one eyehole and Sasuke can’t help but think that it must restrict the man’s vision a lot. He’s also wearing a long black cloak and ninja sandals. The man looks at Sasuke.

‘Kid, can’t you see I’m busy here.’ The man is annoyed. He doesn’t need a brat meddling with his time spying on Konoha. Sasuke looks at were the man is looking and sees that strange man with silver hair walking about 8 different dogs.

‘What are you doing anyway? That man is a perfect citizen, he’s walking all his dogs on leashes,’ Sasuke says. The man is a little suspicious, both of them.

‘That’s none of your business.’ The man changes position so he can see past Sasuke as he was previously blocking the view.

‘Now it is.’

‘Listen kid. You shouldn’t put your nose where it doesn’t belong.’ The man is right. Sasuke knows that he’s being invasive, but he’s interested, and he has to protect the poor man from a stalker after all.

‘Are you even a registered ninja?’ Sasuke asks. The man with the mask sighs. He was dreading this question. He can leave the kid behind and go on his way, but something intrigues him. The kid does have the rinnegan and he does need that for his plans. He can be the backup option for if Nagato betrays him.

‘I used to be.’ The man is not lying. Sasuke can see it. He must be retired then. Lost his eye and then decided that being a ninja isn’t for him. How else could you explain the horrible hiding job.

‘There is something strange about you. I mean what are you even cosplaying as?’ Sasuke asks. He’s genuinely curious. It might be an awesome show he somehow missed out on and that he has to convince his parents to buy for him.

‘I’m not cosplaying.’

‘No sane man would wear such a mask with a regular outfit,’ Sasuke states. It looks absolutely ridiculous. He looks like an overgrown carrot. Maybe that’s the look he’s going for? His biggest wish to turn into a vegetable being granted.

‘Maybe I’m not sane then.’

‘Good point.’

‘Now then this is goodbye.’ As the man waves his goodbye Sasuke notices something in the man’s eye. It’s a pattern he knows all too well. A portal is being created around them and the man is being sucked in. Sasuke quickly grabs the man and the transportation stops.

‘Wait! That’s the sharingan. You stole one!’ Sasuke accuses the man. Stealing the sharingan is an offence that not even Sasuke can forgive. He highly doubts Naruto can forgive it either.

‘I did not.’

‘Then you are an Uchiha.’ Sasuke doesn’t recognize the man. If he did he would surely write an essay length complaint to his father. Fashion disasters like this shall not be tolerated.

‘And what if I am?’ the man is teasing Sasuke. He wonders what the kid can do to him.

‘No way in hell am I going to have a clanmate dress in such a ridiculous manner. It looks bad on our clan.’ Sasuke can’t have the overall opinion of the clan diminish even further. He knows they’re being rumored about at old woman tea parties.

‘Most people never see me.’ That’s the only good thing. But Sasuke can’t let it slide.

‘That’s not the point. You have two options. One: I bring you to my classmate Ino and she’ll give you a makeover, or two I’ll do it. But only because we’re from the same clan.’ Sasuke can’t give such an awesome privilege to anyone. Then people would start to look down at him. And he’s does have the best fashion sense in the village.

‘Neither. I have to go now.’ The man makes himself loose and is about to disappear again. Sasuke is not amused by this and uses a portal technique of his own. It negates the effect of the others.

‘Nope!’ Sasuke smiles and holds out his hand. ‘What’s your name by the way?’

‘Call me Tobi.’ The man shakes Sasuke’s hand.

‘I don’t know any Uchiha Tobi.’ Sasuke glares at the man but he’s not affected.

‘Just leave me alone for now.’ He turns around and walks away this time. Sasuke is glad they’re in a secluded part of the village or they’ll see the man. Sasuke can’t have that happening.

‘No way. Dad probably knows you. He’ll tell me your real name,’ Sasuke says. And the man halts. The kid is telling the truth. If he gets recognized it would be game over for his plan. He can’t have that happening.

‘I would love to, but I have an assignment to complete.’

‘I thought you weren’t a ninja anymore.’ Sasuke doesn’t trust this man. He doesn’t know him, he walks around in a suspicious outfit and claims to be an Uchiha. There is something sketchy going on here.

‘I still am.’

‘But then you are a missing nin?’ Sasuke gets ready for a fight. He doesn’t want to fight a man much older than him but he’s pretty sure he can take him. He’s got the Chidori.

‘Yes!’ The man cheerfully shouts. Again, it’s a good thing there are no other people around.

‘I didn’t know we had another Uchiha missing nin since Madara.’

‘I am Madara,’ the man says. Sasuke bursts out laughing. That’s hilarious. Does the man seriously think he can pull of a Madara?

‘No, you’re not. Because I know Madara has fashion sense and you don’t. Have you seen his catalogues?’ Tobi stops moving for a second. 

‘I have not.’

‘You should. They’re impressive.’ Sasuke can give Madara that. He has been a great inspiration for his own outfits.

‘I don’t have time for this. I’m leaving, and you’ll let me go. Or I’ll hurt you.’ This is the first time Sasuke has been threatened but he’s not scared. He’s got all these awesome powers the man can’t stand up against. Tobi won’t know what hit him.

‘I’d like to see you try. I got the rinnegan after all.’ Sasuke points to his eye. He gets the feeling that Tobi is smiling.

‘How did you get it?’ Tobi asks.

‘I woke up with it one morning.’ Sasuke puts on his most threatening smirk number 8 and taunts the man.

‘Interesting. Fine I’ll come with you,’ Tobi walks back over to Sasuke and puts his hand on Sasuke’s head. Sasuke didn’t see that coming. He was seriously expecting to fight. Not that he’s not happy with how things turned out.

‘Let’s go then.’ And Sasuke teleports them to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobi's been caught. Next time there'll be the continuation of this.


	15. Sasuke vs Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke interrogates Obito. It goes pretty well.

Once home they were immediately bombarded with questions. Who is that guy? Where’s he from? What is he doing here? Sasuke doesn’t feel like answering any of these questions and thus doesn’t.

‘Dad. This guy is an Uchiha, but he wears this strange outfit which is unbecoming of the clan. Do you have some clothes that he can wear?’ Sasuke calls to his father. His father is dumbfounded. 

‘Are you suggesting that he wear my clothes?’ he asks Sasuke. He takes a look at the man Sasuke brought in and found himself unimpressed. No wonder Sasuke took the man in. He’s a fashion disaster.

‘If possible. I highly doubt he fits in mine.’ 

‘I suppose. Well then mister Uchiha who are you?’ Fugaku asks the man. He doesn’t recognize him. Sasuke does say he’s an Uchiha though. He knows everyone in the clan and he would certainly recognize someone with that horrible a taste in fashion.

‘He won’t tell me his real name. First it was Tobi and then Madara but that’s not his name.’ Sasuke points to the man. He gets the feeling the man is smiling but he can’t see his face, so he can’t be sure.

‘How can you tell?’ his mother asks. She still doesn’t get that Sasuke just knows the most random of things.

‘I don’t now a Tobi and Madara has better fashion sense.’

‘That’s true.’

‘He did also say he’s a missing nin.’ And there comes the monkey out of the sleeve. No wonder they don’t know him. Why would Sasuke bring a missing nin inside their home.

‘We haven’t had one since Madara.’ Fugaku points out. Sasuke sighs. That’s true.

‘Maybe he’s his son?’ It’s possible that right before the final battle between Madara and Hashirama that Madara had some good ass one-night stands or something.

‘I hope not. The ages don’t match up.’ If that man is the son of Madara then either he has to be an experiment or Madara had to have survived. Which isn’t possible since his body is at one of the shrines.

‘Tobi can confirm that he is not Madara’s son.’ See. That’s not possible.

‘See I told you.’

‘Then I shall remove the mask.’ Fugaku reaches out to take the mask only for his hand to slip right through. He tries again but he still can’t grab the man. ‘What!’

‘Let me.’ Now Sasuke reaches out and easily takes away the mask. He really has to ask the boy how he does that. It can’t all be rinnegan powers, right?

‘That face… I know you.’ He does know him, but his memory won’t tell him who he is. It’s a familiar face. One that belongs to his oldest friends, but this man is younger.

‘I know you too.’ The man cheers a bright smile on his scarred face. If it wasn’t for the scars he thought, he would have known who this man is. Where did he even get the scars.

‘Mom I’m home! Wait is that Obito?’ Itachi walks into the room and instantly takes a step back. It’s like he has seen a ghost which the appropriate reaction might be.

‘Obito huh?’ Mikoto folds her arms and smiles. Everyone in the room flinches. You don’t mess with her no matter the circumstances and the smile certainly doesn’t mean that something good is coming.

‘I didn’t know you were still alive.’ Fugaku interrupts his wife. While he loves her dearly he can’t let her loose or half of Konoha would be missing the next morning.

‘I’m not supposed to be.’ Obito is as vague as before. He doesn’t want others to know about him.

‘So why are you alive then?’ Mikoto asks.

‘I don’t know you.’ Sasuke pouts. Everyone seems to know this strange plant man except him. He doesn’t like being left out.

‘You were born too late.’ Itachi points out and Sasuke shoots him a glare. Older brothers are his enemy. They are always so mean.

‘I can’t help it. The stars had to align for me to be born.’ He shoots at his brother. Itachi sighs.

‘Sasuke not now. Please.’ He doesn’t want to deal with Sasuke’s ego at the moment. One surprise is enough to deal with.

‘I like him. Can I keep him?’ Sasuke reaches out and hugs Obito. Obito is just as surprised as the others in the room. 

‘Sasuke we have to go to the Hokage to inform him,’ Mikoto takes her son and removes him from the dangerous missing nin. Sasuke resists as much as he can but his mother is still stronger. It won’t be long before he surpasses her though. Sasuke is going to be the strongest after all.

‘Can’t he just stay hidden and then I can take him out whenever he needs to go?’ Sasuke asks.

‘I’m not a dog,’ Obito says but the others don’t listen.

‘Maybe we should get Sasuke a proper cat?’ Fugaku pleads to his wife. He’s had enough with Sasuke taking in snakes and other dangerous creatures.

‘If that stops him from taking in weird animals.’ The sentiment is shared among the family. Sasuke doesn’t get it. Snakes are awesome as heck. 

‘I’m not an animal!’ Obito screams out. Sasuke turns to him and smiles.

‘Nope you’re a vegetable.’ 

‘Only partly.’

‘What?’ Itachi asks. He already knows one partially plant man, if he really counts that is.

‘He feels like a plant,’ Sasuke explains.

‘That doesn’t explain anything.’ Itachi is smart. Really smart. The only thing he doesn’t understand is his little brother. He’s a mystery.

‘So, then Obito what have you been doing the last couple of years?’ Mikoto asks the man. They all are curious.

‘Not much. I tamed a fox once.’ Obito shrugs it all off. Like it isn’t that big of a deal. Something must have happened to him. If only they knew what.

‘Like the Kyuubi?’ Sasuke asks.

‘Exactly.’

‘Obito. You have to explain yourself.’ Mikoto has now taking out her whisk. With which she can beat up an army of thousands.

‘Nope!’ Obito doesn’t want to indulge his secrets.

‘What were you doing in the village anyway?’ Fugaku asks. If Obito is a wanted criminal what would he be doing in the place he’s wanted.

‘He was spying on an innocent man neatly taking out his dogs for a walk.’ Sasuke explains as he does like he’s walking his own dogs.

‘You don’t know that man. He’s an ass.’ Obito explains. Sasuke does know the man, but only because of Itachi’s stories.

‘Was it Kakashi?’ Itachi asks. Everyone knows about his rivalry with Kakashi.

‘And what if it was.’

‘Then you’re right.’ Kakashi is an ass. Itachi doesn’t hand out that title easily.

‘You’re just mad that he makes you do all these extra things at ANBU.’ Sasuke points out.

‘Hn,’ Itachi knows better than to respond to that. Not that he doesn’t admit that it’s the partial truth. Suddenly Sasuke stand back in front of the man.

‘Listen here mister. Because you decided that causing the Kyuubi incident was a good idea there are two options you can take. The first being going to jail, the second is becoming my jonin sensei in a couple years.’ Sasuke explains. Nobody knows why he thinks he gets to make those decisions.

‘Sasuke that’s not for you to decide,’ Itachi explains.

‘From now on it is.’

‘Sure, I’ll take it.’ Obito could stand being a jonin sensei. He doesn’t even have to give up his plans. It’s a win-win. He’ll get to annoy Kakashi and be the evilest person on the planet.

‘You can’t.’ Fugaku interrupts.

‘Why not?’ Sasuke asks.

‘It has to pass the hokage first.’

‘That kid has the rinnegan. The hokage is nothing to him.’ Obito points out. He knows the devastation the rinnegan can cause. He won’t be on the opposing side of that. No thank you.

‘Mister man is right,’ Sasuke says.

‘My name is Obito.’

‘A couple of minutes ago it was Tobi. Who knows what your real name is at this point.’ Sasuke points out. He doesn’t trust the man, but he knows he’s powerful and can handle him easily. A Susanoo will do the trick.

‘Good one.’

‘Dear can you tie him up? We’ll take him to the Hokage right now!’ Mikoto asks her husband nicely. Whisk still in her hands.

‘Yes ma’am.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on this taking another chapter but I just kept on going. Oh well.


	16. Sasuke votes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's voting day at the academy.

Obito fits right in with his family. He doesn’t know how they managed to convince the Hokage in letting him stay but he’s grateful for it. Now he lives with his family. He’s not allowed to walk free. 

But that brings him to the next problem. The election is today. He already knows he got all the fangirls at school, but they’re only one third of the people at the academy. He just hopes that the speech he gave convinced the others to vote for him as well.

At least the grandmas at the dango shop will vote for him, even though they technically can’t. The votes are anonymous which means they can slip some votes right in.

The voting would commence throughout the day. One would get a piece of paper in the morning and write their vote on it then deliver it to the box. There is a rule that you can’t vote for yourself, but it’s anonymous so Sasuke is going to do it anyway.

The next day they would get the results. And Sasuke is fairly certain he’s going to win. Neji and Rock Lee aren’t nearly as popular and the other runners from the other classes aren’t doing that well either.

After school he’s approached by one of his fangirls. It’s the one with pink hair. ‘I saw you voting for yourself.’ She stares him down. Sasuke scoffs.

‘Who cares. Nobody’s gonna check.’ And even if they did nobody is going to be able to stop him. A Chidori can be rather convincing.

‘It’s against the rules!’ She is up in his face. Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

‘Tomorrow I’ll be student council president and then I’ll be the rules.’ And that’s how it goes. When he gets the ability to make the rules he will have everybody in the academy wanting his favor.

‘It doesn’t work like that.’ What would she know. She’s just some girl from some unknown family. He got an awesome line of ancestors that literally changed the world. She got nothing on him.

‘And what are you going to do about it?’ She doesn’t even have any friends. She did hang out with Ino for a bit, but they got into a fight over him. It’s stupid. They can both try to win his affection together, he won’t give it to them anyway.

‘I could report it to the teacher.’ That would be problem. That bitch of a teacher would certainly take her side. She hates Sasuke after all. A different tactic is needed.

‘You’re such a teacher’s pet.’ Better attack her insecurities. It makes people really easy to manipulate. ‘When you’re a ninja you have to ignore the rules sometimes you know.’

‘What?’

‘Are you satisfied with staying the perfect obedient student or something.’ He has to make her think that he’s right. That he is the only one she should listen to. Because that’s how it should be. He can’t lose a fangirl over something small as this.

‘I want to be strong.’ She is determined. People would always walk over her like she’s some carpet. Sasuke gets the feeling, not that he’ll say that. He can admire her will. Too bad she’ll never get to his level.

‘They who cares what you do. It’s the strong that make the rules. And that’s why I should be the leader.’ He is the strongest person in world. Which means he should be the supreme ruler of all. But right now, that’s not possible.

‘I suppose…’

‘If you don’t tell the teacher you get to be on the council as well.’ Maybe that’ll get her to shut up. 

‘Really?’ She seems excited. That would be good. She is plenty smart. If only he could remember her name.

‘Yup and so is Naruto.’ Her mood immediately dampens. She doesn’t like the boy. He always asks her for dates which she violently declines.

‘Ugh, he’s so annoying,’ she says. Sasuke can agree with her on that one. Naruto is always in everyone’s face. It’s impressive as well as annoying.

‘That’s true but I needed him for something.’ Without the speech he would have lost. He needs to thank Naruto for that later, no, wait, scratch that. Sasuke doesn’t do thanks. He deserves everything.

‘You are such a cheater.’ She’s joking now. It makes Sasuke feel at ease.

‘Like I said I make the rules.’ He smirks. She squeals, delighted at being acknowledged by her crush.

‘Fine. But I will expect you to listen to my advice sometimes.’ She gives him a little shove. Sasuke isn’t moved and stays stoically in place.

‘We’ll see about that.’ Sasuke shows off. Her squeals are music to his ears. If only everyone in the world would make these sounds at him.

‘You are kind of an ass you know?’ she asks. Sasuke grunts. To some people he might be.

‘That’s a matter of your flawed opinion.’ His opinion is the only one that counts. After all he is the strongest person in the world. 

‘I guess you do.’ Well of course he does. If he didn’t he would be crazy or something. He can’t be crazy.

‘So, what’s your name?’ he asks. The girl blinks. Not expecting that question. They did always do introductions at the beginning of the year. Sasuke must have heard it there.

‘You don’t know my name?’ she asks. Sasuke is a little shaken by the dumb question. If he knew her name, he wouldn’t have asked. It’s really obvious.

‘No. That’s why I’m asking.’ Sasuke grunts. He doesn’t like to admit his own weaknesses.

‘I told it at the beginning of school.’ Just tell me you name damn woman. Sasuke didn’t have the sharingan back then and thus no perfect memory. It’s annoying.

‘I don’t bother remembering insignificant names.’ Only the names he needs he remembers. Or else it would cause problems with his family. Imagine forgetting Obito’s name and calling him Madara, yeah not a good thing.

‘It’s Sakura. Haruno Sakura.’ Sasuke blinks. He should have known that. It’s obvious.

‘Fitting.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do what Sasuke does. He's not the right role model. Next chapter last chapter of student council.


	17. Sasuke and the duality of masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets Kakashi and is not impressed. This is the guy Itachi's scared of?

It wasn’t a surprise that he won. He did expect it. His parents are proud of him. Uchiha Sasuke the first ever student council president of Konohagakure. So, everything should be fine. But they aren’t. Sakura and Naruto who are on the council with him continuously try to get him to do certain things he doesn’t want to. Or they are disapproving of rules he tries to set in place. He can deal with it, but it doesn’t stop being annoying.

For some good news. Obito is finally allowed to go outside. Sasuke has been asked to give him a tour. Obito says he doesn’t need one. He already lived here before. So, they are going to visit some of his friends. They still don’t know he’s alive. And thus, they decided to prank them. First victim: Itachi’s leader: Kakashi. 

They are in front of the man’s apartment. They had asked Itachi for his schedule, so they could surprise him. Sasuke is going to ring the doorbell and then Obito is going to act like it’s completely normal what’s going on.

Sasuke rings the doorbell and a half-asleep man opens up. It’s the same man Obito had been stalking that day. ‘What can I do for you?’ the man asks.

‘I heard many things about you from Itachi and Obito.’ Sasuke says. He has to act all cute and innocent. Something which he isn’t. He is the most powerful person on the planet. He’s handsome not cute.

‘Obito died before you were born.’ The man looks more tired that shocked. Time for Obito to enter the scene.

‘I’m dead? I didn’t know.’ Obito makes sure to act all hurt. A hand is on his chest to fake heart pains. It’s doing a convincing job.

‘What?’ Kakashi does a second take. He blinks and them promptly shuts the door. The door smashed closed.

‘Wait! Bakakashi! Open up.’ Obito rams on the door but the door isn’t moving. It’s likely Kakashi is leaning against it.

‘You think this is funny don’t you! Impersonating the dead is an offence.’ He screams from behind the door. It’s still way too loud in Sasuke’s opinion.

‘Only if they are dead and I’m still very much alive. Thank you very much.’ Obito is seriously offended at this point. Sasuke looks at the man and laughs. He’s acting like a child. And Sasuke is supposed to be the child here. Even though he’s more like an adult than the other two.

‘It’s really you?’ Kakashi opens the door to look over Obito. He’s a bit more accepting of what’s happening now. Not that he completely believes the others.

‘Ask the Hokage. He’ll confirm it.’ Obito has a laugh on his scarred face. It only shows partway because he doesn’t have too much motion in the scarred half of his face. It’s a shame his handsome Uchiha face is deformed. But it’s less competition for Sasuke so he’ll take it.

‘Why have you been gone for so long?’ Kakashi narrows his eyes. Rightfully so. It is suspicious. If Sasuke had been in the same position he would do the same thing. Only he can take the man on without burning himself out. 

‘Been kidnapped. Became a criminal. Done this, done that. The usual.’ Obito shrugs it all off. Sasuke gives Obito a punch in the side, he’s supposed to apologize and repent. Maybe he should bring Obito to some shrine in which he’ll have to pray daily and milk cows or something. He doesn’t really know what people do in these kinds of places.

‘He caused the Kyuubi incident.’ Sasuke supplied. Kakashi’s eyes widen. Is that going to be the reaction of everyone? Boring.

‘You killed sensei?’ Well that’s news. Sasuke didn’t know their teacher died in the incident.

‘He killed himself. I had nothing to do with it. He could have used a different seal.’ Sasuke doesn’t get what they are talking about. It must be something big or something. Sasuke needs to do more research.

‘I hate you!’ Kakashi screams at him. Obito must have hit a nerve. Kakashi punches the wall next to him and a few cracks for. While it’s impressive. It’s nowhere near the devastation Sasuke would cause. He can control gravity after all. 

‘What a coincidence me too! You are the one that killed Rin!’ Again, bringing up people Sasuke doesn’t know. This Rin person must be pretty important. Maybe a lover? That would be gross.

‘I know. She jumped in front of me and before I could stop…’ Kakashi’s gaze is down. That person must be dead then. Maybe there is something he can do to help. Like a jutsu to turn dead people alive again.

‘I know. I saw it happen.’ Obito looks directly into Kakashi’s eyes.

‘You were there, and you didn’t help?’ Kakashi asks. His fists are shaking. Sasuke puts his hand on top to stop it. It’s blocking his view of the doggy in background.

‘I just arrived there. Not like I could do anything besides murdering those assholes that kidnapped her in the first place.’ If Sasuke was there he would have helped. Maybe he can turn back time and help them out?

‘You were the one that did that.’ The gears in Kakashi’s head are turning. Does that mean Obito has something special? ‘The hokage lets you walk around?’

‘I’m deemed unstable and have to go to therapy.’ Sasuke snorts. The previous three therapists had already given up. The current one is the best there is and he’s stubborn enough to continue the process. It’s Ino’s father and he creeps Sasuke out.

‘Good luck then. I hope I’ll never see you again.’ Kakashi quickly closes the door. Probably to sulk and pet the doggies. Sasuke can hear the dogs in the background. If only he could get inside and hang out with them as well. He would do anything to pet the dogs.

‘Maybe we will,’ Obito mumbles. ‘Whatever.’

‘Obito who’s next?’ Sasuke looks at the other. Hopefully the next person they prank will have a better reaction.

‘Let’s bother Gai.’ Sasuke doesn’t know who Gai is but hopefully he’s better than this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updates slow down a bit. I'm working on another story, which I'm going to finish before uploading and it's sucking up time. I'll still try to update regularly.
> 
> Next up is an interlude and then we'll have a timeskip.


	18. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes in a void.

Somewhere in a hazy void…

Uchiha Sasuke wakes up. He is somewhere he doesn’t recognize. Everything around him is filled with swirls of pastel colors. Sasuke hates them. Does that mean the technique failed?

‘Not quite young man.’ Sasuke turns around and sees the Sage. He is floating ever so comfortably in the vastness of this place.

‘What is this then?’ Sasuke asks. He has no time to bother with these things. He has to fix the past. Then he can see his brother again. And his parents too. That would be something. He hasn’t seen them in ten years.

‘It seems that when you used your technique something went wrong. While all your powers made their way just fine, it’s your memories that didn’t make it.’ Sasuke opens his mouth. This is not what he wanted.

‘Shoot!’ he shouts. ‘I have to fix this. Or else everything is going to go wrong.’ 

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that.’ The sage has a smile on his face. Sasuke doesn’t like the look. It’s suspicious.

‘What’d you mean?’ he orders. What could possibly have happened?

‘Take a look at what’s happening.’ The sage touches the none existent ground with his staff and a vision appears on the ground. Sasuke looks at everything that’s happening. And he’s surprised. This is not supposed to happen. Sure, everything is working out so far, but only because of stupid ass luck and ego. Which is possibly the strangest combination.

‘What!’ he exclaims. ‘I’m an ass.’ He is always an ass but never this bad. Oh God. Did he get some sort of superiority complex or something? Sure he’s not wrong but it’s still crazy.

‘Is that all you’re concerned with?’ The sage teases.

‘Not really. But I guess everything is going fine. I saved Shisui. In the strangest way ever but it worked… somehow.’ His mind is still processing everything that’s happening. He looks at the old man. ‘Are you sure I won’t have to interfere?’

‘I’d say keep watching. If you ever feel like there is a need to interfere call me and I will help you.’ The man then disappears into nothingness. Sasuke blinks.

‘That was strange.’ Sasuke sits down on the ground and keeps watching. Little him is smart but a bit strange. It is a strange solution to the Obito problem though.

Sasuke is sure the man hasn’t changed his ways or something. Only Naruto can cause that to happen, but it certainly is interesting development.

He could keep watching. It’s funnier than doing things himself. He doesn’t need to do anything besides being lazy. It’s essentially living the dream. He would interfere later, he wants to speak to his brother after all. But he could live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. It's not the best I've written but I had to get it out. Next up is a time skip.


	19. Sasuke and his team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets to meet his genin team. Let's just say he's not amused.

Sasuke Uchiha the best student council president Konoha ever had is graduating from the academy. He’s twelve years old and on top of his class. As it should be. And he’s going to be assigned to a team today. He doesn’t know why the jonin aren’t lining up to take him under apprenticeship but that doesn’t matter. He’ll be one of them soon enough.

He’s sitting in class. The girls are lining up to sit next to him. As they should. The sunlight hits him in right places that it really shows off all of his handsome features. He is the best-looking guy in Konoha after all. Itachi doesn’t compare.

Iruka stands in front of the class and calls out the teams. ‘Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.’ Of course, it would be them. Over the years Sasuke got to know them and in return they got to know him. Let’s just say they don’t take him seriously anymore.

Then they wait for their teacher. He’s late. Sasuke knows two people that are always late, and he hopes it’s neither of them. There is Obito who’s still on probation and living with him, and an asshole. Then there is Kakashi, who is Obito’s friend, a dog person, and an asshole. Maybe it’s someone else but he doubts it. They don’t take him seriously either. It would be great if he can beat them up.

They wait for a couple hours. Sasuke doesn’t keep track, he’s too distracted by his awesomeness. Then the door opens. Naruto has played a prank on the door, so they can’t see who’s behind it immediately. Once the smoke clears there are two people standing there. It’s Obito and Kakashi, which is worse than one of them. Why does the universe hate him?

‘My first impression of you guys is… your all colorful.’ Kakashi says and then he disappears in a plume of smoke. 

‘We’ll meet you on the roof.’ Obito says as he strikes a pose and then disappears as well. Sasuke decides not to keep them waiting and does the same thing. Sakura and Naruto sigh and make their way up the stairs. They are used to this by now.

On the roof they sit in a circle. Obito and Kakashi are next to each other and Sakura is sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke. ‘Why don’t you guys tell us something about yourselves.’ Obito says to the group.

‘Why don’t you go first.’ Sasuke glares at the other two, he’s not amused. His arms are folded, and his favorite hot glare is on his face.

‘Sure. Go ahead Kakashi.’ Kakashi sends Obito a glare but starts talking. Obito laughs it all off.

‘My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like dogs, dislike traitors,’ a glare is sent Obito’s way, ‘my hobbies include various things like erotic fiction, and my dreams for the future have only ended in disappointment.’

‘Very good.’ Obito applauds the man.

‘That just sounds sad.’ Sakura mutters. She nibbles on one of her finger nails.

‘Well then, I’m Uchiha Obito. I like managing my evil organization and controlling the mizukage. I dislike Kakashi.’ Obito gives the other man a little push. ‘My hobbies include messing with people and causing international incidents. My dream for the future is to live in dream.’

‘Whatever.’ Kakashi shrugs it off. Like he isn’t revealing dangerous information. Maybe he thinks he’s lying. Which he probably is. Sasuke doubts an idiot like Obito can do any of that.

Sasuke isn’t too bothered either. He can beat the man with ease. ‘Then I shall go now because I’m amazing.’ He pauses. ‘I’m Uchiha Sasuke the best. I like tomatoes and being complemented. I dislike it when people don’t recognize my awesomeness. My hobbies include messing with Shisui and bullying Itachi. My dream for the future will not stay a dream, no it will be a reality, I shall be supreme ruler of the universe.’

‘Oh, how awesome!’ Sakura squeals. Sasuke smirks. Even if she doesn’t take his bullshit she’s still a fangirl. As it should.

‘Well then how about her next?’ Obito clears his ears. The squeal must have been too loud for his sensitive old man ears. Sasuke nearly wipes a tear in pity. He doesn’t because that’s shameful.

‘Alrighty. I’m Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke. I dislike his stunts. My hobbies include drawing pictures of naked men in compromising positions.’ She shoots the guys a devious look. The guys clear their throats. Naruto nearly falls of the roof. ‘My dream for the future is to bear Sasuke’s babies.’ That’s not gonna happen woman. Sasuke doesn’t need children, he’s going to be immortal anyway.

‘That sounds great.’ Kakashi is a little too shocked to say anything. ‘Naruto you next.’

‘I’m Uzumaki Naruto the Ramen King. I like Ramen, I dislike Sasuke and his stupid little tricks. My hobbies include planting plants to conquer the world. And making new Ramen flavors. A couple days ago I made one marshmallow flavored.’ Everyone gets a look of disgust on their faces. ‘My dream for the future is to become Hokage.’

‘I’m sure we’ll be great team. No chaos whatsoever. Nope. I won’t let it happen.’ Kakashi pauses. ‘Tomorrow there will be a training exercise. I recommend not eating or you’ll vomit. Bye!’ Kakashi disappears in smoke.

‘Wait sensei! Before I go can I use you as drawing reference?’ Sakura asks their remaining teacher. He disappears as soon as she’s done. ‘Rude much.’ Sasuke takes this as his cue to go as well.

Then suddenly Obito appears again. ‘You need to go to training ground 7. Sorry for not telling you.’ Sakura takes this as her cue to grab onto the other man to drag him to her studio.

‘See you all tomorrow!’ She shouts to the other boy as she drags the older man away. Obito is resisting with all his might but she’s clearly the stronger one.

‘Let go of me woman!’ Obito tries to pry loose but it’s not working. He sighs in defeat. Girls are troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the genin era. Woop for all the difference. And for Sasuke's assholiness. Obito is so obviously evil its fun to write.


	20. Sasuke and the bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke vs the bells test. It's easy.

The test is the next day. To say Sasuke is nervous would be a lie. Sasuke is overconfident. He could do anything those two idiots can come up with. Sasuke is awesome like that.

The only thing that bothers him that they have been waiting for three hours already yet neither of them has shown up yet. Sasuke is sure Obito left the house before him. What could be so important that they have to arrive late to Sasuke’s special day.

‘Sorry I’m late. I did want to come so I did something else instead.’ That’s Obito accounted for. Now the other one. Which doesn’t take that long.

‘Sorry I’m late. I had to do some mindful exercises to make sure I don’t go insane.’ That Sasuke doesn’t believe. Obito tells them the truth but Kakashi goes and lies about stupid shit. How horrible. ‘You might be wondering what this test is all about.’

‘You have to steal these bells from us.’ Obito says as he holds up two bells. Kakashi does the exact same thing. ‘Kakashi. I was supposed to bring them!’

Kakashi blinks. ‘Huh. I though we agreed that it was me that would bring them.’ He holds his own bells in Obito’s face.

‘Asshole. Never mind. Just do your best. You have till noon.’ Obito puts his bells away and steals one from Kakashi. Kakashi just stands there dumbly.

‘Are there things we can and can’t do?’ Sakura asks the teachers.

Kakashi shrugs. ‘Not really.’

Obito is quick to put a hand over Kakashi’s mouth. ‘Kakashi wait!’ 

‘What is it?’ Kakashi tilts his head to the side.

Obito puts his head in his hand. ‘They can’t use the rinnegan.’ For obvious reasons. Sasuke doesn’t mind. He has the mangekyo anyway. Not that they know about that.

‘What rinnegan?’ Kakashi’s face is full of surprise. 

Obito grabs his hair with his hands and nearly pulls it out of his head. ‘Sasuke’s!’ He points his hand to the boy. Sasuke doesn’t know what has gotten into Kakashi.

‘What are you talking about. He has two normal eyes.’ Kakashi moves his head to the other side. Sasuke blinks. This man is truly stupid. He doesn’t deserve to be his teacher.

‘I think you are insane my man.’ Obito shakes his head in desperation.

‘What are you talking about?’ Kakashi keeps acting oblivious.

‘Shut up.’ Obito snarls at the man. He then turns to the students. ‘Start!’

It doesn’t take long for all student to have disappeared. Well, all of them except Sasuke.

‘You think you can handle us?’

‘I’m pretty sure I can.’

‘Do your best then.’

‘Susanoo!’ As the giant man appears around Sasuke the two teachers swallow. They knew Sasuke had strong powers because of the rinnegan. But they did not expect the mangekyo sharingan as well. This is not going according to plan.

Sasuke charges at the two men who are now running away as fast as possible. They do not want to get caught in that. They might too have the mangekyo but because they both have one each they can’t form the Susanoo. So, the best option for the two of them is running as fast as possible.

Naruto and Sakura who are hiding in the bushes don’t move. They had been expecting something like this. They know some of Sasuke’s tricks. It’s best to stay as far away from him as possible during fights.

Eventually Sasuke catches up to the two men. He takes a swipe at them and they barely dodge. He takes this as his cue to take a chance at the bells. It’s not that difficult. The only thing he has to do is immobilize the two of them with the Susanoo sword. He pierces their clothes and sticks them to the tree. After which he can easily grab the two bells.

‘Well now you got the bells. What are you going to do now?’ Obito smirks from the tree. He’s still not loose and Sasuke doesn’t want to let them go that easily.

‘What am I supposed to do now?’ he asks the two team leaders.

Obito shrugs. ‘You can have one other teammate pass.’

‘That’s stupid. They both should pass. Two genin on a team is not logical. Especially with two jonin. Even Itachi was on a team with three.’ The teachers sweat drop. They should have expected that response. 

Kakashi laughs. ‘Then what are you going to do?’

‘I’ll put one in Naruto’s ramen and let him eat it. And the other would look good in Sakura’s hair. It would make it easier for me to notice when she gets too close.’ To say Kakashi’s face is scared is an understatement. The man looked like he pissed his pants. Sasuke smirks. Heh.

‘Sorry kid that’s not gonna happen.’ Obito comes to Kakashi’s rescue. Not that Kakashi really needs it.

‘Aw. Then I’ll just give them these bells. Naruto! Sakura! Get your asses over here.’

The two others appear instantly. They had been waiting for Sasuke’s signal the whole time. ‘The only ass here is you Sasuke.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Sasuke acts as oblivious as he can. He knows full well he’s an ass. Everyone calls him one. Not that he cares about their flawed opinion. They would see differently in the future.

‘Sorry to interrupt but we have an important message for you.’ Kakashi catches the attention of the kiddos. They look at him strangely.

‘This is actually a mission that’s meant to show teamwork. And I can safely say we got the worst teamwork ever, but you passed the test so… uh… congratulations.’ Obito shows with fake cheer from the tree.

‘That is correct. And since none of you have displayed that here today expect me to come up with something that would force you to do so.’ Kakashi can see it already. Having these three idiots team up to ruin Obito’s day like how it happened to him all these years ago.

Obito laughs. ‘I already know a handful of people that display this behavior perfectly. And I can say for sure that Kakashi is not one of them.’

Kakashi looks offended. ‘You were the one that was always preaching about teamwork.’

‘And we know how that turned out.’ Obito glares at the man next to him. His lonely sharingan is spinning.

‘I have you know that back in ANBU they all applauded me for my teamwork.’ If Kakashi could move his arms he would have waved at the guy.

Obito doesn’t respond immediately as he’s blinking furiously. ‘Sorry I didn’t hear that. There is something in my eye.’

‘You hear with your ears.’ Sakura points out. 

Obito looks at the girl and shrugs. ‘I’m deaf in one ear. Not my problem.’

‘You are?’ Kakashi looks at his friend. His showing eye is wide open.

‘Pretty much. That rock messed up my hearing in that ear pretty bad.’ His other ear must be fine then. Does that mean they’ll get to scream in that ear? Sasuke hopes he can. It would be funny.

Kakashi sighs and looks at the newly formed team 7. ‘At least keep in mind that those who abandon the rules are trash but those that abandon their teammates are worse than trash.’ If that’s the message they’ve got to learn then Sasuke would kindly throw it at Itachi because he doesn’t need it. He’s awesome enough on his own.

‘Where would you put those people?’ Obito asks suddenly.

Kakashi looks at him weirdly. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘You put trash in the trashcan. Where do you put something worse than trash?’ Obito tilts his head to the side and blinks a couple times.

‘In Naruto’s food.’ Sasuke states proudly. After all Naruto always eats stuff that’s worse than trash.

‘Hey!’ Comes the scream of said boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you think that you always see the bell test cheated in the same way. Like they suddenly know the meaning behind it. Not here. Sasuke doesn't give a shit. He can do it on his own. Easy. Obito and Kakashi don't stand a chance.


	21. Sasuke catches a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission to wave. Period.

They are on their first C-rank. It’s nothing too special. The only thing they have to do is guard an insignificant bridge builder that would honestly be better off with a therapist. And no Sasuke isn’t going to be that therapist.

Over the last month or so they learned exactly what kind of people their teachers were. Kakashi is strict and has a love for D-ranks but is also the laziest person ever. Obito always keeps rambling on about himself. Not like talking about how awesome he is but about how he’s going to change the world and his plans and such. They quickly learned to tune them out.

And then finally after a lot of begging from both Obito and Naruto they are allowed to go on their first C-rank.

Sasuke should’ve expected that this was not going to plan. He should’ve known that Naruto’s luck was going to do something. 

Sasuke looks at the puddle in front of him. He can see the chakra emanating from it. It’s not a good disguise. Both Obito and Kakashi have noticed it as well. Sakura and Naruto—being as stupid as they are—don’t. 

Sasuke charges at it with one of the Itachi’s stolen swords. His brother will forgive him if he puts on a cute face. And stabs the puddle in the center.

‘Murdering water now? I didn’t know you could do that.’ Naruto taunts Sasuke. 

Sasuke stands up and smirks. ‘Of course, you can. I’m doing it right now see.’

‘It’s not like they are disguised ninja or something.’ Not a second later smoke emanates from the former circle. Out of it come two ninja that are covering their crotches with their hands. Sasuke can catch a glimpse of the blood underneath.

‘Started your period now. I’m sure if you ask Sakura she can give you some tampons.’ Sasuke shows his teammate to the nin that are getting angrier with the second.

Sakura isn’t taking any of it. ‘Fun fact I don’t use tampons.’

‘What do you use then?’ Sasuke has to know. Maybe he can give some to Itachi during his time of the month. Not that he has one.

‘Let’s not have that conversation right here.’ Kakashi interrupts. His hand is in his hair form the sheer craziness of the comments.

‘Is there something wrong with periods Sensei?’ Sakura is offended. Are they seriously insinuating that periods are something bad?

‘No! But we got more pressing matters.’

‘You brats!’ The ninja charges at Sasuke, who doesn’t do anything except activate his sharingan. He catches them in a powerful genjutsu. It doesn’t take long for the other ninja to start shriveling in pain.

‘My eyes!’ They are both rolling on the ground. The dust from the dried up sand sticks to their sweaty clothes.

‘Oh god what did I just witness.’

Kakashi walks up to the rogues and grabs them with his hands. ‘Why are you here?’

‘There is this builder we have to kill.’

‘I think his name was Bob.’ 

The other tries to smack his brother but hits Kakashi instead. Kakashi immediately let’s go of them. ‘Wrong one bro.’

‘Darn. I can’t think straight with these glasses.’

‘You’re not wearing glasses. But you are wearing a sexy set of lingerie.’

‘What?’ Naruto sputters from the sidelines. Sasuke can see that the others have a similar expression on their faces.

‘Sasuke what did you do?’ Sakura asks him. Sasuke only smiles.

‘I had them get a peek of my mind.’ His mind is too complex for others too witness. It’s why they fainted.

‘I don’t want to know.’

‘But Tazuna why are they after you?’ A long and plain backstory later. Naruto is in tears, Sakura is considering donating her organs to charity and Obito-sensei is doing the worm while singing a funny song about tragic backstories.

‘We have to help him.’ Naruto shouts motivation.

Obito doesn’t mind. ‘Sure. If need be I can call up on some of my pals.’

‘Let’s move on then.’ Kakashi only looks defeated. It must be rough dealing with all these rascals.

They make their way to Wave. But it seems one ninja attack wasn’t good enough. Naruto had just nearly killed someone’s dear pet rabbit, before they are attacked by a giant sword. It looks pretty strange. It’s probably one of those legendary ones that only Susanoo can break.

Kakashi recognizes the man. ‘Zabuza the demon of the mist. Fancy meeting you here.’ He does a hair flip while taking out his own sharingan.

‘It’s not that fancy. I mean we ran into other mist nin previously.’

‘Shut up Obito.’

‘Who are you talking about sensei? Who is he?’ Sakura points to the man. Sasuke would never admit to not knowing something however. It’s what makes him superior.

‘He’s one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist.’ Kakashi explains.

‘Do they have to be men?’

‘Not really little girl. There is this one named Ameyuri Ringo. She was a beast.’ Sakura nods in satisfaction at the missing nin’s answer.

‘So, you’re one of Kisame’s colleagues?’ Obito points to the man. Sasuke doesn’t know who Kisame is but he knows he has to keep the man away from his brother.

‘You know him?’

Obito proudly pats his chest. ‘I’m his current employer.’

‘Well then nice to meet you.’ Zabuza does a mock bow. ‘But we’re still enemies you know.’

‘I know.’ Obito has his sharingan activated as well. It looks like the teachers are gonna go all out. Sasuke needs to be quick and steal the spotlight.

‘I can’t wait until I can chop up these naïve little brats.’ Zabuza chuckles and Sasuke is not intimidated.

‘Good for you.’ Sasuke stands up in front of the man.

Sakura yells out in desperation. ‘Sasuke!’

‘So, the brat thinks he can take me?’ Sasuke only has to activate his Susanoo for the man to reconsider his life choices. ‘Holy shit!’

Sasuke runs at the man. Zabuza runs away. ‘Don’t run I want to chop you up into tiny little rectangles.’ Sasuke yells at the man as he goes for a swing.

‘Why not squares like normal people!’

‘It’s too mainstream.’

‘Good point.’ Zabuza goes down on his knees. ‘But please have mercy.’ Sasuke can hear Obito laugh in the background.

Then a senbon to the neck and Zabuza falls to the ground. A ninja wearing a mask appears. He grabs Zabuza’s body and swings it over his shoulder.

‘Thank you for taking on Zabuza. I can now deliver him safely back home.’ The masked nin explains.

Obito quickly runs up to the debacle. ‘I never asked any people to hunt down Zabuza?’

‘You are not the Mizukage sir.’

‘But I’m the one that’s controlling him.’ Obito finger nearly touches the man.

Kakashi is quickly to the rescue. ‘Sorry about my teammate he’s a little delusional.’

‘No, I’m really controlling the Mizukage. I confirmed it with the Hokage.’

‘No, you didn’t.’

‘Yes, I did.’

‘I keep saying you didn’t.’

The conversation would continue forever if Sakura didn’t interrupt. ‘He really did Sensei.’ Sakura points at her team. ‘We were there.’

‘No, he did not.’ Kakashi is still rejecting the idea.

Naruto takes a look at the surroundings. ‘Where has the masked one gone to?’ They all turn to look but the masked man is indeed gone.

‘Shoot.’

‘At least we can make our way to wave safely now.’ They all glare at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wave arc. I hope this is a little original. It's difficult to come up with something original with this arc. Let's just say: Kisame incoming.


	22. Sasuke meets a shark and a puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is in wave and annoys a bunch of people. Konoha just got some new ninja.

After that whole debacle they made their way safely to wave. The man’s family is much nicer than he is and gladly gave them something to eat. They slept peacefully that night. Well most of them. Obito decided it was a good idea to call on some of his friends. They aren’t there yet but they’ll arrive during the week. Since that’s how long it’ll take for Zabuza to recover.

Now Kakashi is training them in the forest. Well that’s what’s supposed to happen.

‘What’d you mean you already know tree walking?’ Kakashi asks his beloved student Sasuke.

‘Exactly what I said.’ He walks up the tree to show Kakashi. The man shakes his head.

‘What about water walking then.’ He points to the lake in the distance.

Sasuke walks right up to it and stands on the water. ‘I know that as well.’

Kakashi sighs. ‘Do you know your elemental affinity?’ That could be something he can teach the little one.

‘Fire and lightning.’ Kakashi lightens up at the sound of the second one. Finally, something he can teach the little one.

‘I can teach you a jutsu of my own creation. The Chidori.’ He pats himself on the chest. This jutsu is one of his proudest accomplishments.

Sasuke stares him dead in the eye. ‘I know that one already as well.’

‘How?!’ Kakashi’s eye is wide. His hands are in his hair.

‘One morning I woke up and I knew all this crazy stuff.’ Sasuke explains for the how many times?

‘That’s just so unfair.’ He hears Naruto yelling next to him.

Kakashi shakes his head. ‘Change of plans. Sakura and Naruto go practice tree climbing.’ He then points at Sasuke. ‘Sasuke you can go bother Obito some.’

‘I’ll do that.’ Sasuke smirks. There are so many things he could do. ‘With pleasure.’

He makes his way over to the bridge where Obito is guarding the builder. He sneaks up very carefully to scare the man.

‘Hey Obito!’ he yells into the man’s good ear. Obito doesn’t even flinch.

‘Hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?’ He asks calmly. Sasuke nearly hits the man right there. How dare he not be affected.

He takes a stand with folded arms. ‘I’m annoying you. On Kakashi’s orders.’

Obito scoffs. ‘How annoying.’

‘When are those people you contacted going to come.’ Sasuke takes a seat on the bridge and starts playing with some of the loose planks.

Obito hums. ‘Should be soon. The group I requested is actually in the area at the moment.’

‘What are they like?’ It isn’t like Obito actually ever gave them any descriptions. Kakashi usually interrupted by that point.

Obito has to think for a minute. ‘One is made of wood. The other is a shark.’

‘Sounds interesting.’ And weird. But then again Obito is weird as well. Half his skin is white. ‘Is this group of your filled with weird people?’

‘Most of them yes.’ Even Obito had to admit that. ‘There is also this guy whose part of some strange cult worshipping an evil god.’

‘That’s stupid.’ Why worships a god. There is someone much better they can worship. ‘They should be worshipping me.’

‘You should get your head out of the clouds.’ Obito hits the back of his head with a soft push.

Sasuke doesn’t pay it any mind. ‘I have the rinnegan. No one’s going to beat me.’ He is superior to them.

‘In the group there is also a person with the rinnegan. And two of them.’ Fuck. That could be bad. He needs to settle that as soon as possible. A man like that is dangerous.

‘Where are they? I need to get rid of him.’ He grabs the front of Obito’s shirt but Obito makes him go through it.

He then shoves him away. ‘You’re a million years too early for that.’

‘Why are you wearing that strange mask again.’ Sasuke asks. That mask is ugly as shit. No one sane would wear it.

‘They don’t know my identity.’

‘Then tell them.’ Why does he want to keep it a secret? It’s much cooler to be known for your deeds.

‘There is a reason it’s a secret.’ Then tell him the reason. So far none of them were any good.

‘Not for much longer.’ Sasuke teases Obito. The man shakes his head.

‘What’s a secret?’ A strange man with blue skin says. Sasuke has to admit that he’s the strangest person he’s ever seen. Then next to him is a strange man that’s in a weird position. He also looks like a puppet.

‘You’re here Kisame and Sasori.’ Obito greets the men. 

Sasuke has something else to say. ‘They’re ugly.’

‘What were you expecting?’ Obito asks him.

‘Nothing. I’m just glad they’re ugly, at least now they’ll never match up to me.’ Sasuke takes another good look at the men. ‘Why are there slashes through your headbands?’ He can’t have that.

‘We’re missing nin. We betrayed your village.’ A glimmer appears in Sasuke eyes. This is the perfect opportunity. 

‘Would you like to become part of Konoha then?’ he asks the two of them.

‘No thank you.’ Kisame rejects.

‘You got no choice in the matter.’ Sasuke takes out a scroll and unseals it. Inside there are a bunch of headbands. ‘Here are your new headbands.’

‘How did you get them?’ Obito asks.

‘I asked the Hokage.’ He shoves them in the hands of the ninja. ‘Put them on or you’ll taste the rinnegan.’ He points to his eye. The two men gulp and put it on with hesitance. ‘Thank you. You are now official ninja of Konoha.’

‘Really?’ Obito is still skeptical. It’s not every day that a genin can promote ninja.

‘Yes, the Hokage gave me permission to do so.’ It was a bit of struggle to get that permission, but he managed.

Obito starts muttering to himself. ‘I should get the rest Ame headbands then. That’ll solve that problem.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Sasuke did hear him though. ‘You mean the others are missing nin as well? We have to adopt them.’

‘You can’t adopt ninja you’ve never met.’ Obito hits his head again. This time there is actual force behind it.

‘I can.’ Sasuke pats his chest. ‘I’ll prove it to you.’ He shows him the official file from the Hokage that gave him permission.

Obito sighs. ‘Let’s get back to Kakashi. I’m done with this shit.’

They make their way back to the house and there Kakashi is reading his book. The other two are still training in the forest. They explain what happened.

‘You did what!’ Kakashi screams. ‘Sasuke why?’

‘I need more servants for when I become supreme ruler of the universe. Best way to start is adopting lonely ninja into Konoha.’ It’s part of his flawless plan. Once he got enough servants he won’t need a Hokage anymore. No all people will listen to him.

‘Nope. This isn’t happening. You guys were always part of Konoha. You’ve never met Obito before. Yeah, that must be it.’ Kakashi looks at the new man and start rambling. They look at each other.

‘No, it’s not.’ One of them has the heart to say.

‘It is now.’ Kakashi says with a strong voice.

Sasuke sighs. ‘I worry for you sometimes Sensei.’

‘What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine.’ They all look at each other. No, that man most certainly is not sane. Then they all turn to look at Sasuke. He’s the one to blame for this.

‘What can I say. I’m just this awesome.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the chapter I'm most proud of. But I needed a break from the other story I'm writing. (Premise is on my profile.) I just needed to get something out. Next chapter will be better.
> 
> Also the Akatsuki have been bothering me. In my other story they are a key element but I've realised that the science in the group doesn't make any sense. Like Deidara's hand mouths. Are they connected to his digestive system? How can a set of teeth fit in a thin palm. Are there tastebuds? Then there is Kakuzu with multiple hearts, that can only disrupt the blood flow rather than improve his life span. Kisame is self explanatory but I can forgive it for magic. Hidan is also self explanatory. Sasori has this 'heart' which is also stupid because a heart is useless without blood to pump. He could have called it the brain. That makes some sense. Itachi has his eyes which are strange. Nagato too. He's malnourished. Konan is probably one of the more normal ones. Obito too is strange with his plant body. It's a giant scientific mess. But I love them anyway.


	23. Sasuke beats Gato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final showdown at the bridge.

The final battle commences. It’s not something grand however. Instead it starts with Sasuke teasing the opposing two ninja.

‘I bet you didn’t saw this coming.’ Sasuke throws two scrolls in the air and then poof they turn into the two new additions to the Konoha village. They both land on their feet. At least it looks like they did, it’s not like he can see Sasori’s.

‘Did we really have to do this?’ Kisame asks Sasuke who’s standing there extremely proud of himself.

‘Yes.’

Then Zabuza’s voice rumbles from the other side of the bridge. ‘Hey, Kisame great to see you again.’

‘You too old pal.’ Kisame waves back to the other one. The rest doesn’t comment on the friendly exchange.

‘So, you want to join our side now?’ Sasuke smirks. But instead of a normal response he gets a question.

‘What’d you mean?’ Zabuza does look confused. 

Sasuke doesn’t mind. He’ll just have to explain it then. ‘Become one of us.’ He embraces all the people around him. ‘A Konoha ninja.’

Obito scolds Sasuke. ‘Sasuke you can’t do that to any ninja you encounter.’

‘Sure, I can.’ He turns back to look at Zabuza and his pal. ‘What’d you say?’

‘You never offered before.’ He hasn’t? That’s not a good sign. He really should’ve. It must have slipped his mind then.

‘I didn’t? Shoot! I should clean up my act then.’ He then proceeds to polish his sandals. The rest looks at him strangely.

Zabuza takes another good look at the group. ‘But I wouldn’t mind. It’s not like I’ll be able to beat you with the additions.’ He puts his sword away and motions for his friends to stand still.

‘Wow he has a head.’ Sasuke widens his eyes in shock. Most people don’t. ‘Here are your new headbands. Wear them proudly.’ He throws the headbands at the two ninjas. They take them and put them around their heads, and mask in the friend’s case.

Obito whistles. ‘They’re the first ones that actually don’t mind becoming part of Konoha.’ His eye is wide and his taps his foot on the floor.

‘They are the first ones he recruited.’ Kakashi looks at his childhood friend. There he goes again. He should snap out of it soon or they’re not going to get anywhere.

‘Shut your mouth Kakashi.’ Obito then turns to look at Sasuke. ‘I didn’t like it at all.’

Sasuke smirks. ‘Don’t you love all the love I give you?’ He runs after the man to embrace him in another hug.

‘What love? The only thing I get from you is torture.’ Obito starts going through a list of flashbacks that illustrate Sasuke’s torture methods. He’ll be unresponsive for a bit.

‘We are in for something aren’t we?’ the masked guy says. His voice is light Sasuke notes.

‘Most certainly.’ Sakura says to the two of them. Sasuke tries his best not to laugh at their faces.

Zabuza then turns to look at his friend. ‘You can take your mask of now Haku.’ And Haku does. It reveals a face that looks like a girl even though he’s really a boy. Sasuke knows. How? He doesn’t know. He just does.

Naruto does seem to recognize the boy though. ‘Holy moly you’re that boy!’

‘You know him Naruto?’ Kakashi looks at his student. 

‘We met a couple days ago. He’s like the hottest guy I ever met.’ Naruto’s arms make wide gestures. It’s quite comical. Sasuke joins in on the fun. And soon they are dancing like crazy. Kakashi doesn’t take mind of their strange behavior.

‘He sure is good looking.’ Sakura mutters. She must be jealous or something. But she’s also glancing strangely at the weird dance only Sasuke is doing now.

Naruto stands up straight and folds his arms. ‘We had a talk about friendship and deep stuff like that. We really bonded.’

‘It wasn’t that deep.’ Haku says. Sasuke believes him more than Naruto.

‘Yes, it was.’ Naruto gets a look. ‘It is now.’

The other villagers on the bridge start cheering. ‘That means Naruto saved us all.’

Tazuna steps forward. ‘From now on the bridge shall be known as the great Naruto bridge!’ Cheers emerge from the villagers on the bridge. Sasuke isn’t happy.

‘NO!’ he screams. ‘Objection!’

‘What is it kid?’ Tazuna asks. Sasuke feels like he’s mocking him.

‘It should be named after me!’ Sasuke points at himself. He’s the one that put in all the effort in recruiting new ninja for the Leaf village.

‘Why?’

‘I can’t lose to Itachi.’ There is that as well. ‘He’s already got a place named after him.’

‘He does?’ Naruto asks. Even Obito is confused now that he’s caught up with the conversation.

Kakashi starts explaining. ‘Yes, a couple years ago, near lake Tobirama he snapped and burned down a large part of the forest. It’s now known as the Itachi circle.’

‘He was thirteen when it happened. Now I’m twelve, I need to be faster.’ Sasuke nods at the story Kakashi just told.

Tazuna only pats his head. ‘Tough luck kid. If you actually did something you might have had a chance.’

‘I did plenty.’

‘Like what?’

‘I brought the two other intimidators here.’ He points at Kisame and Sasori. Obito was about to object but Sakura silenced him just in time. Good girl.

‘Like that did anything.’ A villager screams. ‘It was totally the deep and inspirational conversation Naruto had with that boy.’

Naruto rubs the back of his head. ‘Well I mostly bullshitted on Sasuke’s weirdness.’

‘You certainly did.’ Haku nods. Sasuke glares at Naruto. How dare he?

‘Meh, that doesn’t matter.’ Tazuna says. Sasuke gapes his mouth at the man.

‘How?’ He gets on his knees and does the best puppy dog eyes he can. ‘Please?’

‘Well there is also a trashcan at near the teashop that still needs a name.’

‘No.’ No way in hell. That’s not going to happen.

‘Well then I say we completed the mission.’ Kakashi puts together his hands. They are about to leave the bridge until a voice stops them from doing so.

‘Not so fast!’ They all turn to look at a greedy little man. ‘I’m Gato. I see that you’ve betrayed me Zabuza.’

‘What can I say. They had a better deal.’ Zabuza shrugs. Even Haku does.

‘Then you must deal with this.’ Out of nowhere a whole band of bandits appear. They are all amateurs however. They can clearly see it in the way they hold their weapons.

‘Is he serious?’ Naruto whispers in Sasuke’s ear.

‘Who knows?’ Sasuke whispers back. ‘Let’s just set Sakura loose at them.’

‘Great idea.’ Naruto then makes his voice louder. ‘Hey Sakura, I heard these bandits stole some pictures from your Sasuke folder.’

‘They did what!’ The aura around Sakura changed completely. ‘You’ll pay for that!’ She charges at the men and punches them all into oblivion. It’s not a pretty sight. But damn is it effective. The adults only watch in wonder. How’s that for the weakest member of the team?

Once Sakura is done Kakashi interrupts again. ‘And so, everything gets resolved.’ Gato just stands there is shock. He did not expect Sakura to happen.

‘I call dibs on Gato.’ Sasuke calls out to the men.

‘Sure, what are you going to do?’ Obito asks. 

‘I’ll carve some cat ears out of his skull.’ Sasuke takes out his sharpest knife and holds the man still with one hand. Gato is sweating bullets.

‘That’s insulting!’ Everyone looks strangely at Obito. ‘To the cats.’ He elaborates.

‘Cats can deal with it then.’ And Sasuke starts his art piece. Let’s just say Sasori was impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time without update but the heat prevented me from doing anything at all. Now the temperature is better and I can actually be productive.


	24. Sasuke's cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets a cat

The return back to Konoha went smoothly. The hokage was a bit surprised with the amount of new ninja they came back with but didn’t mind it. They could use them. After which he was sent home. At home he spent a good amount of time soaking in the bath.

It was only after he got out of the bath that something surprised him.

‘Sasuke we have a gift for you.’ His mother says as he walks back into the living area. There is a box on her lap and judging by the indent it makes it’s quite heavy. Not only that there are sounds coming from the box. His father is seated next to his mother and is brother is on the opposite couch.

‘What is it?’ His mother stands and walks up to him. She puts the box on his lap. As he expected, it was quite heavy. Whatever was inside is moving around quite a bit.

He carefully takes the ribbon from the box and opens it. Inside there is a little kitten. Her big blue eyes stare up at him. She is a black cat with the most vibrant blue eyes he’s ever seen. It kind of reminds him of Naruto.

‘This is for me?’ he asks his parents. They nod and Sasuke is overcome with happiness. He’s always wanted a pet.

‘Over the years we saw you come in with so many animals and you could never keep them. So, we decided that we could get you a cat. Not only that you can train her to be a ninja cat.’

‘Really?’ Sasuke takes the cat out of the box and puts her on his lap. ‘Does she have a name?’ He strokes her fur. It’s super soft. He can’t wait to show her of to his teammates. They would be so jealous. As they should be. 

‘You get to name her.’ Itachi says. He loves watching his brother cheer up.

Sasuke thinks for a bit. He lifts her up above his head. ‘Then she shall be Tomato.’ It’s one of his favorite foods. It fits her perfectly.

His mother sighs. ‘That’s not a girl’s name Sasuke.’

‘If not Tomato then it will be Sarada.’ Sasuke nuzzles the cat’s face. She’s so cute. Only she can match his own amazingness. He’ll make sure of it. He’ll train her to become the best ninja cat there is.

‘That’s fine I suppose.’ His mother sighs as she leans into her husband. Sasuke doesn’t take mind. He’s too preoccupied with his little kitty.

The cat reaches out to him and meows. Sasuke swears it’s the sound of angels. She’s too precious. She shall become the most well-known ninja cat there is.

* * *

Training a ninja cat is not as easy as it sounds. It requires a large amount of time. He needs to get her to perform certain actions with treats. It makes him wish he could speak cat, so he can make her understand him.

Today however is the first time he’ll take her to team training. It won’t be long until his teammates realize how amazing she is and bow down to her majesty. She’s currently sitting on his shoulders. It took a little while to teach her not to fall off but now she’s a master of the art.

‘Sasuke who’s cat is that?’ Sakura asks.

‘She’s mine. Isn’t she awesome.’ Sasuke holds her up for everyone to see.

‘She’s pretty cute.’ Sakura says as she walks closer to inspect the cat. ‘But training grounds are not appropriate for cats.’

‘She’s a ninja cat.’ Sasuke explains.

‘But she’s so young.’ Naruto screams. Sasuke can see his point. She’s only a kitten.

‘Ninja cat in training.’ Sasuke corrects. Sarada creeps in closer to him and nuzzles his cheek.

‘She’s pretty cute.’ Naruto walks up and reaches out to touch her. Sasuke quickly turns away. ‘I like foxes more though.’ Sasuke stares at the other. How dare he say something like that!

Sakura also replies. ‘Really? I’m more of a dog person.’ Sasuke turns to her. He was expecting that response from Kakashi, not her. How dare she betray him like this!

‘Bow down to her!’ He commands to them. The both of them turn to look at him. 

‘Why?’ Naruto asks.

‘She’s far above you mortals.’ To make his point Sasuke takes her in his hands and raises her above his head.

‘Yeah whatever.’ Naruto makes a mock bowing position before asking. ‘What’s her name?’

‘Sarada.’ Sasuke says.

‘Strange name.’ Naruto says as he gets down. Sakura does too. ‘Oh, great Sarada. I hereby bow down to thee.’ Naruto makes sure to make it extra dramatic. As he usually does.

‘Good enough?’ Sakura asks. Sasuke looks at his cat. The cat looks at him.

‘For now.’ He starts scratching behind her ear. ‘She isn’t attacking you so that means she tolerates you.’ He explains to them. While he does he doesn’t notice Sakura getting closer and petting Sarada as well.

‘I think she likes me.’ She says. Sarada leans into Sakura’s touch and Sasuke feels betrayed.

‘Don’t touch her you mortal!’ He takes her away and reaches out to hit Sakura. Sakura doesn’t notice but before his hit can land he’s stopped by Obito.

‘Sasuke that’s enough. If you can’t behave yourself, please return home.’ He explains. Sasuke scoffs.

‘Whatever.’ He puts Sarada back on his shoulder. It’s the only worthy pedestal for someone like her.

‘Wow sensei you’re actually early for once.’ Sakura acts completely shocked.

‘I had to interfere.’ Obito says. He looks at the group and then at Sasuke specifically, glaring at him.

‘Are you implying you were spying on us?’ Naruto says.

‘No.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. It's kind of an interlude as next chapter we'll move onto the chunin exams.


	25. Sasuke roasts Kabuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets Kabuto and is not impressed.

‘It’s finally time. Sasuke can participate in the chunin exams. Kakashi and Obito had announced them ready to try to get a promotion, Sasuke suspects because they don’t want to deal with them any further. Those two were always complaining about them behind their backs.

They had to get to the third floor of the academy for the first task, which wasn’t the problem. No, the problem were the people they’re encountering. First it was both Neji and Lee, who after some convincing easily left them alone. Then there are his other classmates. They are the largest problem.

‘Sasuke!’ Ino launches herself around Sasuke, who finds himself unable to move. Did she immobilize him? How? 

‘Hey Ino.’ Sakura looks at her friend. Ino slowly looks at the other girl.

‘Hey Sakura.’ Her hands are still tight around Sasuke. Sasuke tries to make her move but all his attempts so far are unsuccessful.

‘He’s mine.’ Sakura launches herself at her friend. She grabs the other girl’s hair and pulls it away from Sasuke.

‘No fair you always get to have him.’ Ino says as she claws at Sakura’s hands to make her let go of her hair.

‘Because he’s mine.’ Sakura says as she lets go of Ino’s hair. Ino falls forward and is ready to go at the other girl.

‘Objection!’ Sasuke shouts between them. The entire room looks at the commotion they’re making. ‘You both belong to me, I don’t belong to anyone.’

‘Oh my!’ Sakura squeals as she starts blushing.

‘Of course, dearie.’ There are stars around Ino. It’s not a look that Sasuke likes.

‘Dearie?’ Naruto looks at the girl with a strange look.

‘Good to see you losers again as well.’ Shikamaru holds up his hands for a high five. Naruto takes it.

‘Loser.’ Naruto laughs.

‘You were dead last!’ Kiba shouts as he too joins the conversation. Akamaru on top of his head yips in confirmation.

‘I took down an S-class ninja. I’m not weak.’ Naruto says.

Sasuke resists the urge to hit Naruto. ‘Tackling Kisame in a hug is not taking him down.’

‘He fell to the ground, which is down.’ That’s not the point.

‘Fair point.’ Sakura says. Damn that girl.

‘You guys met Kisame!’ Tenten squeals from the other side of the room. She rushes to their side, dragging her two teammates along for the ride. Not that they like it by any means.

‘Yeah, why?’

‘He’s got an awesome sword.’ Her eyes are twinkling. The stars around her are bouncing of their heads.

‘We also met Zabuza and Sasori and Haku.’ Sasuke waves his hand. ‘It’s not that big a deal.’

‘Are you kidding?’ She dances from side to side. ‘I would love to meet them.’

‘They live in the same apartment complex as Kakashi-sensei.’ Naruto tells her. Doesn’t he care about the other nin’s privacy? Wait. Scratch that, it’s Naruto they’re talking about.

‘They’re not Konoha nin.’ Shikamaru says.

‘Yes, they are.’ The entire team 7 nods along.

‘What?’

‘I recruited them into my personal army.’ Sasuke explains. It’s one of his proudest achievements so far. Other than setting his brother up for a kiss. Now that was a story.

‘Hello there, newcomers.’ A boy with white hair walks toward them. Sasuke does not recognize the guy.

‘Who are you?’ Sasuke narrows his eyes in suspicion.

‘I’m Kabuto, I can tell this is your first time taking the exams.’ He points to himself. 

Sasuke scoffs. ‘It’s not yours?’

‘No, this is my sixth time.’ Sasuke resists the urge to laugh. Does this guy seriously think he can hang out with the higher caliber of people?

‘Stay away. I don’t wanna catch your incompetence.’ Sasuke puts up his hand to stop the guy from getting any closer.

‘That’s not contagious.’ Ino points out.

‘I hang out with Naruto daily. I know that it’s contagious.’ Sasuke looks at the girl, she must be stupid too. 

‘Hey!’ Came the cry from said boy.

‘Yet here you are still very competent.’ She points out again. Sasuke needs to take a moment to take that in.

‘You’re right. Alright then what’d you have to say.’ He turns to Kabuto. 

Kabuto shows off some cards. ‘I have plenty of information on anyone you could possibly want.’

‘Are you suggesting that we are incapable of collecting such information ourselves?’ Sasuke raises his eyebrow. This guy really is stupid.

‘No not that. I thought there might be something you’d like to know about anyone.’ Kabuto is sweating. Sasuke finds the sight delightful.

‘Do we?’ Naruto asks.

‘Maybe. Give me your information about me.’ Sasuke points to himself. Kabuto does something with the cards and suddenly it’s displaying the information.

‘Uchiha Sasuke. Completed and A rank mission and plenty of D ranks. Recruited various S-rank ninjas over the years into the Leaf. Somehow woke up one day with the rinnegan and other powers.’ Kabuto turns to look at the Uchiha. ‘Did I get that right?’

‘You’re missing something.’ Sasuke says. The guy is missing the most important part.

‘What?’

‘Future supreme ruler of the universe. That’s what I’m going to be.’ The rest of the group only sighs at Sasuke’s behavior. They won’t know what hit them when he gets there.

‘Alrighty then.’ Kabuto is not taking him seriously. ‘Is there anyone else you would want information on.’

‘Your card was wrong, so I’m not going to risk getting false information on anyone else.’ Sasuke turns around and goes back to his comrades.

‘It was a minor detail.’ Kabuto tries.

‘If I wanted to know shit I would’ve gone to Sasori. He’s got plenty of spies.’ Sasuke explains, maybe that’s not the best thing when you’re surrounded by enemies, but most of them are ignoring them anyway.

‘Of which I’m one of.’ Kabuto says.

‘Really?’ Sasuke raises his eyebrows.

‘Yes.’

‘Should you be revealing such information? Right with all these people around.’ Sasuke gestures around the room. No one might be paying attention but that doesn’t mean they don’t know.

‘That was not my smartest move.’ Kabuto scratches his chin.

‘I guess we can see why you’re still a genin.’ Sasuke says.

‘Don’t say such things.’ Kabuto might be crying soon.

Sasuke flips his hair. ‘I only speak the truth.’

‘It’s still offensive.’

‘I don’t care. Now go away. You’re like a pest.’ Sasuke gestures for the boy to leave them alone. That kid must be toxic as heck.

‘Sasuke you are really being rude.’ Naruto points out. 

Sasuke glares at the boy. ‘He’s like a snake, and I can be the only one like a snake.’

‘I think Orochimaru got you beat on that.’ Shikamaru points out like a smart ass. 

‘Who?’ Sasuke tilts his head to the side. Of course, he knows who the guy is, he’s just not willing to acknowledge him.

‘One of the legendary Sannin, that defected from the village.’ Neji explains.

‘You are suggesting we’re on the same level? I’m leagues above that guy. I bet he has to snoop down to dirty tactics to get his way. You know like experimenting on himself. He doesn’t have enough talent to wake up with power.’ 

‘Sasuke you’re the only one that can do that.’ Naruto says. Sasuke doesn’t take any mind. 

‘As it should be.’ He scoffs.

‘Kiddos get inside. The test is starting.’ A manly voice says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go the way I expected it to go. Oh well. I like it.


	26. Sasuke and the exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke takes the chunin exams. He's not impressed by Ibiki.

The first test is to put it bluntly boring as heck. It’s a written test. Sasuke already knows everything so it’s a piece of cake. His teammates might be struggling but he does have a solution to that. Not that he’s going to use it. Let them struggle. It’s hilarious to watch.

‘What’s so funny number 937?’ The man in front of the classroom asks. Sasuke has seen him once before, he was talking to the mummy man, which makes Sasuke unimpressed.

‘I was just laughing at the struggling faces of my teammates.’ Sasuke tells the proctor.

‘If they fail then so do you.’ Does this man try to make him scared? It’s not working.

‘Bullshit. I got plot armor.’ Sasuke smirks. The man only shakes his head.

‘Kids these days.’

The test goes on for a little bit longer. Nothing much happens except for people leaving the room after they got caught. Sasuke is just eating some candy he found on the ground. It tastes a little like sand, hold on it is sand, but he does not care one bit. It does have a bit of a bloody after taste.

‘Now for the final question.’ The man starts. Sasuke doesn’t really care, he’ll get it right anyway. Then the man starts telling some fairy tale about getting tortured. Sasuke is pretty sure he heard it before. Something about cutting of your pinky to unlock a secret door after which ravens hide. He leaves out the dwarves though. He’s not a very good story teller. He makes it sound like it actually happened.

Then comes the major decision to take the test. Of course, they’ll take it, they’ve already gotten this far. No chance they’re going to give up now. Naruto voices these thoughts a bit too loudly in Sasuke’s humble opinion.

‘Then you all pass.’ To say Sasuke was disappointed was an understatement. Where is the live and death situation? The philosophical situations they would get themselves stuck in. No wonder Itachi passed when he was six.

Then suddenly a lady bursts through the window. ‘I’m the proctor of the second part. The amazing Anko!’ A banner appears behind her. It’s a strange sight. Sasuke recognized the woman.

‘Snake lady.’ Sasuke looks her dead in the eye.

‘Snake boy.’ She looks at him. Her stupid smile is still on her face.

Sasuke ignores all the stares in his direction. All of the girls would soon convert to Sasuketors anyway. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’

‘Fancy seeing you without your brother.’ She retorts. Sasuke doesn’t like her. She’s snaky. And that’s only allowed for him.

‘I’m only with him when we go to dango stores.’ He’s not like he was in the past. Nowadays he’s most often seen with other people, like his followers.

‘The only moments I see you.’ Which is at dango stores, so her assumption makes sense to some degree.

‘I’m still the most snaky person in the world.’ Sasuke shows off his amazing looks. Anko only laughs.

‘That still goes to Orochimaru.’ Sasuke won’t take that bait.

‘Who?’ No way he’s going to admit that there is someone more snake like than him.

‘You know… alright I give up. Follow me to the forest!’ she shouts at the rest of the people in the room. They all look at her in anticipations, as if the previous conversation didn’t just happen.

‘Which one?’ one of the Leaf ninjas asks. There are so many forests.

‘Of death.’ Anko clarifies.

‘The new one or the old one?’ The same ninja asks.

‘Training ground 44.’ Anko is getting annoyed and Sasuke takes all the pleasure in it.

‘Which subsection?’ That same ninja asks again. Apparently, he doesn’t know when to shut up, so it’s likely he won’t be promoted.

‘Just follow me.’ And Anko jumps out of the window. Sasuke’s teammates catch up with him. He had already moved to the window during the conversation he had previously.

‘You know her Sasuke?’ Sakura asks. It should’ve been obvious, but she still asks these questions. He only tolerates her because she’s an important follower of his.

‘She’s a bit crazy.’ He explains.

‘You’re crazy.’ Naruto laughs at him. Sasuke could retort and retort, so guess what he chose to do.

‘Have you looked in a mirror?’ Sasuke says to Naruto. ‘But she’s fun. She’s very snaky.’ She tries to copy him. There are different kinds of followers after all.

‘And has a good body.’ Naruto says, smile still on his face. Sasuke can see where Naruto is coming from, Anko does show her body a lot. It’s like she’s got only one outfit, and she’s not the only one. Sasuke thinks he might be the only one that got different outfits for different occasions.

‘So, do I.’ He argues.

Naruto looks him over for a second. ‘I think you’re a bit over confident.’

‘He’s not. He’s Sasuke. He will one day rule the world.’ Sakura steps in to make the argument even more redundant.

‘The universe. Not the world, that’s for weak people, the universe.’ Sasuke clarifies. They both look at him strangely. 

‘How big is the universe even?’ Naruto wonders. 

Sasuke shrugs. ‘Bigger than my heart.’

‘Isn’t everything?’

The forest of death the first isn’t too far away. Sasuke has been there before. It’s a nice place to find murderous animals. They also make really good cuddle buddies, once you beat them up. He still remembers Itachi’s scared face when he came to get Sasuke out of there. It’s truly one of his best memories.

Each team gets a scroll, heaven or earth, and they have to get the other scroll to get into the tower in the center of the forest. The only thing missing is a hell scroll, one that would suit Anko perfectly. Maybe a purgatory scroll as well, or is that the wrong culture? 

They get released into the forest. It’s not as spectacular as it sounds. They just walk in and nothing happens. They can hear a tiger roar but that’s about it.

‘We have to get the other scroll.’ Sakura says in their quick handmade hideout.

‘No shit.’ Naruto says. He’s holding onto the scroll, after all he can confuse people with his clones.

‘We won’t get into the tower otherwise.’ Sasuke agrees. He’s already mapping out various pathways they can take to make it there. The only problem lies in encountering other teams.

‘Not true.’ Naruto says. Sasuke and Sakura look at him.

‘What do you mean?’ Sakura asks.

‘There is this secret tunnel in the east side of the forest that leads right into it.’ Naruto points to the map Sasuke had quickly thrown together in the sand.

‘And you know this because?’ Sasuke asks. How the hell does Naruto know such a obscure thing.

‘I used it a couple times to run away from pranks.’

‘I don’t think we’re allowed to use it though.’ Sakura argues. Sasuke has to agree with her.

‘It’s a safe option for the possibility that we lose our scroll.’ Sasuke says. 

‘Let’s search for another team then.’ They all nod and leave their temporary hideout.

The search took a little bit, not longer than an hour. Then they found a suspicious looking girl in one of the trees. She’s alone and is eyeing Sasuke, likely because she wants to date him.

‘Well there little Sasuke. Aren’t you most interesting?’ Her tongue darts out and slithers for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I have no idea what got in me the first half of the chapter. Sorry if it's a bit weird. Also first cliffhanger of the story!


	27. Sasuke and trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and the rest finish the second task

‘Sasuke I have seen a lot of your fangirls, but I have to say this is the most disturbing one yet.’ Naruto says to his friend. Sasuke looks the girl over.

‘I have to agree.’ He nods to Naruto. Even Sakura manages to agree.

The girl is not very impressed. ‘I’ll have you know that I’m not a fangirl.’

‘That’s what they all say. It’s all like: I’m not a fangirl, I’m his future wife.’ Naruto does his best reenactment of a Sasuke fangirl. It’s comical as he makes his eyes a lot larger and dances around all silly.

‘I don’t mean that either.’ The girl is a bit taken aback by their strange behavior. 

Sasuke narrows his eyes. ‘Then what do you mean?’ It’s not something stupid right? He hopes it’s not one of those people getting off on non-consensual things. That would be a pain.

‘I’m going to steal his body.’ The girl shows her tongue, it’s long and slimy. She licks one of her kunai and that’s all Sasuke needs to leave as soon as possible.

‘Gross.’ Sakura screeches. ‘This one really is disturbing.’ They’ve met plenty of strange fangirls over the years, but this one takes the cake.

‘Well then. I’ll give you a taste of this!’ The woman makes some signs and sends a group of snakes after them. Sasuke’s eyes widen, he recognizes some of them.

Sasuke holds out his hands. ‘Come to papa.’ And the snakes slither up his arms and hug him tightly, out of love of course. ‘Did you really think snakes would work at me: the ultimate snake master?’

‘If that doesn’t work I got plenty of other things up my sleeve.’ The girl starts to morph into something else. Something a bit manlier. ‘Take this.’ A sword appears from its mouth and he starts slashing at the group. He does manage to land a couple of hits but nothing extreme yet.

Then before they know it a strange gas starts filling the air. The group put their hands in front of their mouths, it’s poison. 

‘Sasuke what do we do now?’ Naruto asks. They’ve managed to hide in one of the bushes for now.

Sakura is the one to answer. ‘I’d say we give him the scroll and move it.’

‘Then what? We will lose our scroll.’ Naruto shouts softly at the girl. They can’t let themselves be known.

‘That’s not advantageous at all. We’ll keep it in mind.’ Sasuke says. He takes another look at the strange girl now man. It’s like they are waiting for them to come out.

‘Can’t Sasuke just rinnegan the shit out of them?’ Naruto says. It gives Sasuke an idea.

‘It might be worth a try.’ Sasuke opens a portal right above the guy. He slips himself through and goes for a punch at the head. The man dodges and morphs his neck into a strange shape. He slithers himself around Sasuke’s arm and goes for a bite. Sasuke sets him on fire. The black kind.

From then on, the match turns into a straightforward fist fight. Sasuke makes some hits and so does their opponent. Sakura and Naruto watch in awe, are all the genin in this exam this good?

But then something unexpected happens. The opponent makes himself invisible using some sort of liquid. Sasuke loses track of him, there is not even a trace of chakra.

Sasuke looks around, trying to find where the guy is. Then he gets hit in the shoulder and falls over. He can feel the guy but knowing his strange limbs he cannot deduce where he is exactly, it puts him at a major disadvantage. That is until Naruto dumbs some mud over the guy. The guy gets mad at this and launches himself at Naruto.

Sasuke activates his Susanoo and goes to interrupt him. But the guy is slippery and manages to dodge all hits. Sasuke is getting tired. He does not have a lot of chakra and all these powerful attacks drain him rather quickly.

Then the savior of them all: Sakura comes to the rescue. She takes the scroll and launches it at the man attacking them. It hits him on a pressure point in the neck, and he falls down to the ground.

‘Sasuke, Naruto follow me!’ Sakura screams from the sidelines. She managed to find a path in the forest that they could use to escape quickly.

‘What about our scroll?’ Sasuke tells the girl. They can’t just leave it behind.

‘Forget it. We’ll take your underground tunnel Naruto!’ Sakura looks at the orange boy. Naruto takes this as his sign to move to the front to guide them in the right direction.

‘Fine by me.’

The underground tunnel is not too far away from where they were. Naruto guides them through the trees with ease. They have to dodge an enemy team at some point but it’s not that big of a deal, they were occupied with something else.

In the end the tunnel starts underneath a hollow tree. That has to be opened with a password.

‘Sneaky, sneaky, chocolate bar.’ Naruto says. Then the door opens. Sasuke and Sakura watch in intrigue.

‘That’s the strangest password.’ Sasuke says. He’s heard that some people use strange ones, but this might be one of the strangest.

‘I did not come up with it.’ Naruto excuses.

‘Where did you learn it then?’ Sakura asks. It’s not like someone would just walk up to Naruto to tell him.

‘The trees told me.’

‘Let’s just go in.’ Sasuke says as he goes inside the pathway that was opened up. Then he takes another second to realize what Naruto just said. ‘What do you mean the trees told you?’

‘If you listen close enough then the trees can talk.’ Naruto whispers to them while looking at all the trees around them. 

‘What do they say?’ Sakura is a little sceptic. She’s never heard trees talk.

‘Something about missing their beloved creator, and critiquing fashion choices mostly.’ Naruto puts his hand on his chin. 

‘Fashion?’

Naruto nods. ‘I’ll have you know they have exquisite taste.’

‘Do you even know what that word means?’ Sasuke looks at Naruto. Naruto doesn’t use words like that.

‘Of course, I do.’ Naruto looks at his teammates and realizes he has to elaborate further. ‘Ukki told me.’

‘Who’s that?’ Sasuke never heard of someone like that.

‘The plant I gifted Kakashi-sensei.’

‘Plants can talk?’ Sakura is a bit stupefied with what’s just said. They wander the hall a bit further. The tunnel is dark but with the help of a small flame they can easily make their way around.

‘If trees can talk what makes you say plants can’t.’ Sasuke tells Sakura. He’s never heard plants talk either but maybe Naruto has some sort of gift.

‘I fell asleep against one once and never heard a word.’ Sakura says.

‘Maybe you don’t have the gifts.’ Naruto smiles before they reach the end of the tunnel. There is a ladder going up. ‘Oh we’re here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this one. I've lost my groove for a bit. I promise next chapter will be better.


	28. Sasuke and the coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ANBU headquarters has the best coffee

They eventually made themselves comfortable in the lobby of the tower. No one else had come in yet. Which was to be expected since the exams had only been going on for a few hours at best. 

It didn’t take long however for one of the higher ninjas to make his rounds and thus stumble upon the lot of them.

‘I thought no one had finished yet?’ He mumbles.

They were about to respond but the man had already disappeared. Not much later Kakashi and Anko arrive on the scene.

‘So, how did you brats manage to get inside without any of us noticing.’ Anko glares at the lot of them.

Naruto sips the coffee he got in his mug. Where did that come from? ‘We took the underground tunnel.’

‘Underground tunnel?’ 

Naruto acts as if he doesn’t hear the surprise in her voice. ‘There are a lot of them in the village. You just have to look hard enough.’

‘That’s right. But how do you know about them?’ Now Kakashi is glaring at them as well. Seems he knows about the tunnels as well. Sasuke should investigate them sometime. Sounds like something worth his time.

‘I was curious.’

Sakura stares at the mug in Naruto’s hand. ‘Naruto where did you get that coffee from? It smells really good.’

It doesn’t take long for Naruto to answer. ‘ANBU headquarters.’ Sasuke stares at him. He knows where the headquarters are. He should get that information as well, to prank Itachi.

‘The coffee there is really good. I have to agree with that.’ Kakashi nods along. Anko gives him a hard shove in the side. 

‘How the heck did you even find ANBU headquarters?’

‘It is where it’s always been.’ Naruto says. Sasuke has to hold himself back. Of course, it’s there. It’s not like it’s a traveling circus.

Anko is not convinced however. ‘Then how did you get past the guards.’

‘I know all 37 hidden entrances.’ Naruto holds up five of his fingers. His other hand is occupied with the mug and he has only ten fingers total. Sasuke doesn’t quite know why he’s holding up his fingers.

’37? I thought there were only 33.’ Iruka comes to the scene from the corridor as well. Sasuke has to stare at his former teacher. What?

Naruto thinks for a second. ‘Well there is the one behind the oldest tree, and the one behind the dango shop.’ He starts listing of more and more of the various hidden locations within the village. Sasuke makes a mental note of all of them.

Then Iruka adds one as well. ‘And the one underneath the desk in classroom 005.’

‘There is one too? I guess there are 38 entrances then.’

Anko just stares at the two of them with wide eyes. ‘What business do you even have in ANBU headquarters?’

‘Drinking the coffee.’ Naruto holds up his mug to illustrate his point. Sasuke smells the aroma from a mile away. He has to admit it smells great.

‘Just for that?’

‘Yes. The coffee is just that good.’ Naruto replies. Kakashi nods along as well. Sasuke got to get himself some of it then.

‘I have to agree with Naruto.’ Iruka says. Sasuke remembers the times the man brought coffee in the classroom. Does that mean those cups were also from the ANBU headquarters?

‘So, you just sneak in to drink some coffee.’ 

‘Now I want some too.’ Sakura stares at the orange clad boy. She makes her best puppy eyes. It’s not very effective.

‘Why did you not get us some Naruto?’ Sasuke stares the boy down as well, but without the puppy eyes.

Naruto holds up his hands. ‘I didn’t know if you drank coffee.’ 

‘I don’t but now I’m curious.’ Sasuke says.

‘I’ll show you the entrance later.’ Naruto shrugs him of. Sasuke feels a little offended at that.

‘I guess you pass the exam then.’ Anko sighs. Deciding she won’t win the argument. ‘Did you even think of doing it the normal way?’

‘Well yes, but then we got attacked by Orochimaru and plans changed.’ Sakura explains. 

‘Orochimaru?’ the adults eyes widen and they nearly choke on their spit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for so long. I got caught up with other things. Also this chapter is a bit short but this was the best point to cut it off.


	29. Sasuke wants info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke learns something about Sakura and want her information

‘Orochimaru… huh?’ A new voice joins the conversation. It’s their other teacher, Obito.

Sasuke turns to look at the man. ‘You know him?’

‘He used to be part of my organization. He used to be Sasori’s partner even, but then shit happened, and he betrayed us.’ It seems that Obito is carrying some strange grudge at the man. That means he must be super duper evil. 

‘What an asshole.’ Sasuke mutters out. This causes Sakura to start laughing.

She laughs as hard as she can and after a little while pats his back. ‘What a shame your plans for world domination got ruined by a little snake.’

‘Snakes are way better than that guy.’ Sasuke glares at the girl, this time Anko joins in the glaring as well.

Sakura waves him off. ‘Says the guy that tried to adopt a cobra.’

‘She had a great personality.’ Sasuke grumbles. He found her tied to a lantern somewhere in the woods. It was really sad, so he freed her. Then he brought her home, but his parents didn’t like it. Sarada didn’t like it either. And thus he had to move her into a sanctuary. 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Naruto tilts his head to the side. Sasuke ignores him. Of course, he doesn’t understand. He’s not enlightened. And he talks to trees.

‘Though she isn’t as great as my dearly beloved Sarada.’ He can recall her soft purrs clearly. She would rub her face on his cheek and they would cuddle all day and night. She truly is his princess and shall be his second in command when he becomes the ruler of the universe.

Sakura blinks. She hasn’t seen the cat in a while. ‘How’s she doing?’

‘Fantastically, she finally learned to knock all of Itachi’s stuff of the table.’ Itachi didn’t like it and he always got really grumpy. It’s a win in Sasuke’s book. It stresses the guy out on top of his current other stresses, like learning how to take care of the clan. Sasuke would know how he would do it. Let them do it themselves. Pure anarchy! 

‘I bet that makes him very happy.’ Sakura snorts out. 

Sasuke smiles. ‘He screams out of joy.’ It’s music to his ears. 

‘I bet he does.’ Naruto remarks but he doesn’t get a response. As he should.

‘I thought we were talking about the fact that Orochimaru attacked?’ Anko interrupts once again. The adults look at each other. Sasuke thinks they must be talking telepathically as next Obito starts speaking.

‘I’ll get my subordinates on it.’ Sasuke should learn how to tap into those thoughts. It must be a useful skill.

Kakashi sighs. ‘Maybe we should alert the Hokage as well.’

‘We could… but I don’t want to fill in those forms you have to fill in.’ Obito still remembers the papers he had to fill in when he came back. That was a pain in the ass and ever since paperwork is his enemy, with it in the world there shall be no peace.

‘I can see your point.’ Kakashi too doesn’t like it. No one does. Why then, do they have to keep filling them in.

‘We can deliver it to his face.’ Naruto suggests. That’s what he always does. It’s easy and doesn’t require you to use any difficult words.

‘It will make all our lives easier. He is always complaining about the paperwork.’ Kakashi nods. 

‘He could also hire assistants.’ Sasuke suggests. He would have someone else do the boring work for him. It makes everything infinitely easier.

‘I’m pretty sure he already has them.’ Naruto states. He’s been thrown out by them plenty of times.

‘Five to be exact.’ Sakura points out. The group turns to look at her. 

‘Why do you know that?’ Naruto asks. Does Sakura have some sort of super power?

‘I know everything about everyone in the village.’ Sakura puts on the brightest smile. ‘That comes as part of the job.’

‘Which job?’ Sasuke demands. He would like to know everything as well. Luckily, he already knows everything important.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’ She put a finger to her lips. ‘I have data on everyone in the village stacked away in a secret location. If you ever need any feel free to visit me.’

‘Do we get this information for free?’ Sasuke asks. He’s got plenty of money, but he doesn’t want to spend any.

Sakura stares at him. ‘Of course not.’

‘Discounts because we are teammates?’ And Sasuke does his best puppy dog eyes. They are his secret weapon to getting his way.

Sakura squeals. ‘Sure, that’ll do.’

‘Then give me all the info you have on Shisui.’ Sasuke holds out his hand. Ready to be handed the information.

‘Why? He’s your cousin.’ Sakura furrows her brows. It’s a little strange for Sasuke to ask for someone like that. Usually it’s Kakashi.

Sasuke doesn’t give her any explanation. ‘Do it.’

‘We’ll have to wait until this is over though.’ She can’t get to her place while still in the tower.

‘Do we have a deal?’

‘Count on it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I don't quite like this one but I have bigger plans for the next one.


End file.
